


Run From the Full Moon

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Victorian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 这篇同人文，至于相关CP，是关于“吸血鬼德古拉”的真正原型亨利·欧文爵士，与他的情人，哥特作家布拉姆·斯托克（著有《德古拉》），既然是同人嘛，脑洞背景设定是abo半架空奇幻世界





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：  
幕布合拢，剧院散场。  
街边煤气灯昏黄的光线落在积雪上，候在门外的马车夫打着哈欠，夜间风凉，绅士挽起厚厚的羊毛围巾，淑女多披一件裘皮大衣。  
吸血鬼并非只存在于戏台之上，这是属于亨利·欧文爵士的秘密。他是隐藏在剧院里的吸血鬼，剧院散场之时亦是他抖动斗篷之时。  
屋顶上传来一声尖啸，犹如赛弗雷【1】瓷器碎裂。  
“快看，那是……”人堆里不知是谁冒出一声惊呼。  
树梢掠过一只冬日不可能出现的大蝙蝠，周身泛着幽幽的红光。在剧院的观众当中，或许有人会怀疑，自己之前于剧院那繁华又温暖的气氛中沉溺过久，以致产生了奇异的幻觉。  
亨利·欧文爵士将在月下狩猎，巡视他的领地，呼唤猫头鹰飞来，落单的马匹惊起嘶鸣，美丽又贪婪的夜孩则得到安抚——那些颤抖地哭叫着的灰狼，它们在旷野中疾驰，追逐鹿群，脚爪踏在地上溅起雪粒。  
在这些完成之后他会回家，不是回到城堡，而是回到那幢帕拉迪欧式【2】建筑，花园里紫衫枝干挂着冰凌，客厅中没有镜子，但有人在等他。他每年会在城堡里呆几个月，不过不是现在。  
炉火熊熊，烧的是苹果木，猩红色天鹅绒的窗帘拨开，窗外月下大片的积雪泛出银色光晕。  
亨利·欧文爵士坐在栗色的皮质沙发上，脚下是金蓝色的伊斯法罕【3】地毯。  
布拉姆·斯托克轻轻过来，如同往常一样，走到他的主人旁边，稳稳跪下，头枕在对方的膝盖上。  
他知道接下来，亨利·欧文爵士会为读一些古旧诗篇给他听，只是诗篇中所赞美之人，统统被替换成了一位有着沙红色头发与温顺蓝眼睛的青年。  
当他读到“天空凄美如祭坛，夕阳在凝结的血泊中沉默【4】”的时候，他腾出一只手抚摸斯托克柔软的头发。  
“在斯莱戈郡的郊外荒野，夕阳西下之时。”  
他听见斯托克小声说。  
于是他笑了，“我当然记得。”他的手往下游移，摩挲着斯托克的脖颈。  
“我今天看到一个纤细的少女，举着小小的金边眼镜坐在包厢里，她的墨绿色裙子缀着流苏，眼睛像夏日的池塘。”亨利·欧文回忆着，“她不小心把侍者递来的香槟弄得泼洒，难道她的血也是香槟味？”  
“你会把她变成狼吗？”斯托克认真地问，“她变成狼的话，英格兰的哪一片荒野会属于她。”  
“你在想什么？”亨利·欧文瞥一眼挂钟，夤夜即将结束，“夜幕下的郊野荒地是属于我们的，你也属于我，亲爱的小伙子。”  
他俯身，抓住斯托克的领带，然后站起。  
斯托克就这样被牵引着，一步步前进。  
亨利·欧文退入帷幔之后。  
斯托克伸手去解领口上的纽扣，他要以另一种方式侍奉他的主人，虽然，他们之间不可能有子嗣了。  
他蓦然回想起他们初遇的时候，那时他还不是吸血鬼。  
那是好几年前的十月份，清澈的月光冷冷地照在旷野，树叶几乎落尽，枝条间有秋风穿梭。  
布拉姆·斯托克裹着厚厚的毛呢大衣，漫不经心地走在月下。那天下午，他路过家中走廊时，无意间听到楼下弟弟乔治的叫嚷，原来是父亲在教育乔治，无非是些让乔治像布拉姆那样埋头课业的训诫话语。乔治正是叛逆的年龄，在说教之中烦躁不安，终于憋出来那样一句话，“真可笑，也可惜，不是吗？布拉姆可是个Omega，最后还是得关在屋子里不停生孩子。”  
是的，他是个Omega。而且这句话重重的刺伤了他。  
他出生在爱尔兰的斯莱戈郡，一个充满了精灵与鬼魂传说的地方，他的母亲夏洛特·玛蒂尔达·布莱克·索恩利——一位可敬社会活动家，来自一个古老的家族，甚至可以追溯千年，千百年前有位先祖残忍暴虐，将自己曾经引以为傲的儿子挂在树枝上活活吊死。  
他喜欢胡思乱想，或许一半是由于母亲喜欢讲述的有关精灵与鬼魂的传说故事，一半是因为他小时候体弱多病，不能长时间跑和跳，多半时候，他都窝在屋子里。有时候他看到窗外秋雨打在枯萎的鸢尾花上，这让他想起散发着寒气的大理石墓穴，他是不是也快要永远睡进去？  
病恹恹的状态在他青春期时开始好转，久病的岁月被大风吹了走，他在课业上的成绩优秀得让人吃惊，将来很有希望成为让人尊敬的顶级学者。他的个子越来越高，他滑雪，长跑，打网球，看到他的外表，会打心眼里觉得这孩子应该得分化成alpha。然而除了他自己没人知道，夜里他会蜷在毛毯下，心中溢满莫名浮现的忧伤。他想象力过剩，热爱诗歌与戏剧，华美或悲怆的叙事，他也醉心于神秘未知，幻想着静谧得如同悲剧一般的浓密森林中的精灵。他敏锐地意识到自己内心的不同，并将其小心翼翼地掩藏，他在阅读时会将自己代入传奇故事中眼神明亮足智多谋的少女，而非手持长剑作为冒险者的骑士。  
尽管看上去一副alpha的模样，他在十七岁时还是分化成了Omega。这个年代的人们，对Omega的偏见还是不少，大多数Omega依附于他们的伴侣，若非伴侣允许，甚至不能外出工作。幸好他的母亲足够开明，她身为alpha却致力于为Omega谋取平等消除偏见，当然她也不希望自己的次子像很多Omega一样一辈子被关在卧房里生养着成堆的孩子，她告诉他，他当作家的梦想并非不可能，“决定一本书价值的，是这本书所蕴含的思想深度，而非这本书的作者是个alpha、beta还是Omega。”  
在这之后，母亲带了一瓶抑制剂给他，告诉他在Omega特有的某个难以启齿的时期，嘱咐他要警惕地自我保护。也告诉他，如果作为Omega想要成功就要比alpha付出更多的努力，面临alpha无法想象的困难。  
实际上，Omega的天性让他温和而易于相处，让他心思敏感细腻，能发现不易察觉的美丽事物。大多数时候他都表现得冷静而自持，只在文学与哲学上发挥他的热情——他在这些方面展现出了耀眼的天赋，但是他自始至终还是摆脱不了萦绕在周围的的偏见，这让他苦恼不堪。  
他也渴望被爱，他渴望得到alpha的抚慰，被某位合适的alpha占有。这是本能，跟几乎所有的omega一样。而这也让他焦虑不安，不是他不喜欢omega的身份，而是心底莫名萌生出了对未来的想象，美好的期许与接踵而至的担忧，他并不是没听说过被禁锢的omega。  
这些情绪交汇成迷雾，带给他一个又一个不眠夜。乔治的话语，则更像使海浪自冰封之中奔涌而出的，最后一下冰镐凿击，让他的焦虑达到了顶点。  
他是趁家人沉睡之后溜出来的，如果心情紊乱，就出去走走吧，不会走远的。尽管是在晚秋的多风之夜，月光还是透过窗户洒在他身上，引诱他蹑手蹑脚走出大门。他走过低地，又跑上山丘，鞋底碾过枯草，手杖拨开灌木，不知不觉离家已经不近了。  
月亮带点红色，孤寂地高悬于深蓝色的天穹。  
放眼望去，天幕在接近地平线之处渐变为浓浓的暗紫。  
斯托克走上小丘，跺几下脚，高声朗诵起记忆里的诗歌来。  
时间已至深夜，连野兔与啄木鸟也酣眠，四周除了斯托克清亮的声音，就只有拂过树梢的风声。  
他忘我地背诵着：  
“它在桅索上栖息了九夜;  
无论是雾夜或满天阴云”  
声音被风带走，有些不清晰。  
远处的低地泛起薄薄的白雾。雾气蔓延过枯草地，穿过低矮的灌木，在枝条间流动又汇聚。  
“而一轮皎月透过白雾,  
迷离闪烁,朦朦胧胧。”【5】身后有声音传来，紧跟着他方才念诵的诗句。刹那间，斯托克甚至错觉它并不是人声，而是夜风在树丛中的奏鸣，可是这声音又是那么地清晰有力。  
微风中隐隐约约嗅到薄荷的气味。  
斯托克不由得一愣，转身去找声音的源头。  
缓步过来的，是一个俊美的成年男子，脸色苍白，黑发黑瞳，雕塑般的双唇，如牧神一般迷人。在月光下，他的身形影影绰绰，显得有些不真实。  
斯托克感觉目光不自觉被吸引，他磕磕巴巴地问：“你是erlking【6】吗？”  
“我……是个罗马尼亚人。”男人顿了顿 ，似乎被他逗乐了，“一个午夜漫步的闲人。”  
“真的吗？可是你的口音……”对方标准流利的英语口音让斯托克疑惑。  
“我可以学习，书籍，字典，以及在不列颠与爱尔兰的生活。你喜欢柯勒律治的诗？他收集鸦片膏焚烧的烟雾，把它们搅拌成诗。”  
真是有趣的比喻，斯托克不觉得害怕了，他忍不住接着说 ，“他在迷雾中看到了东方可汗的宫殿。”  
他们并排站着，开始谈论诗歌与戏剧，罗马尼亚的先生可真是渊博，他对此有着与年龄不符的深厚造诣，斯托克得努力思索，勉强跟上。  
他们从柯勒律治说起，再谈论瓦格纳，莱茵河女儿丢失的黄金，惊喜地发现彼此在这方面的爱好居然如此契合。他们谈论戏台上的悲欢离合，虚实交错，他们提及哈姆雷特的逡巡，奥菲利亚的水中之死。  
当斯托克问他最喜欢去哪里看戏的时候，他忽然停住，想起什么似的，表示要回敬斯托克一首诗朗诵。  
他的声音变化多端。  
“悲怆，悲怆，说不出的悲怆，——  
谁从生命的圣河中溢出!”【7】  
罗马尼亚的先生将手按在胸前。  
“水面毫无波澜，黑如墨汁，  
极度的深幽:——  
我的乖孩子，记住这句话  
这只是梦境！”在飘忽的声音中，斯托克怀疑，自己面前这一切是梦境吗？自己该不会是在旷野之中陷入孤独的沉睡，做了一场无比真实的梦。  
“拉开午夜的帷幕，  
染红的十指！”  
也可能是斯托克的错觉，在月光下怎么能看得这么清呢，可是他的确注意到了，在背诵这句的时候，罗马尼亚的先生舔了舔嘴唇。  
云絮飘过月亮，他恍惚间瞅见月亮变化无穷阴虚交替，定睛一看，还是那高悬于天幕之中的，一轮冰冷的满月。  
“让大地重新冻结：  
陆地或海洋，尽管它深达  
一万英寻。”  
北风在树林中呜咽，为这几句诗歌奏乐。  
雾气愈来愈浓厚。  
不远处，惨绿的光点明明灭灭。  
那是群狼闪烁的眼睛。  
灰狼个个体型巨大，眼睛亮得像烛光。  
这种地方怎么可能有狼？斯托克来不及细想，眼前的狼群几乎是在瞬间一拥而上，将他们包围。  
斯托克当时还不知道那些狼原本都是少女，每个少女的喉咙上都有两个深深的齿痕。  
他怕极了，他想跑却无处可去，肯定会被狼群拆吃得骨头渣都不剩。奇怪的是，罗马尼亚的先生似乎并不害怕。斯托克不敢作声，怕激怒那群急躁的灰色生灵，只得指指狼，向罗马尼亚的先生递过一个眼神，对方却报以狡黠的微笑，并没有停止念诵。  
头狼开始嚎叫，声音悠长，那是属于夜孩的咏叹调。  
斯托克感到天旋地转。  
当他回过神来时，他感觉到那人冰凉的手指在轻轻触及他的脸颊。  
四周没有什么狼，只有旷野的长风。  
“就在那一夜，温柔的睡神  
亲吻顽童眼睑”  
罗马尼亚人的眼睛亮得像黑曜石，他柔声说着最后的诗句。  
“谢谢你，”斯托克不好意思地说，“我可能是太累了。”  
对方问他名字，他也下意识地回答。  
同时他想，眼前的人，会不会跟狼群一样，也是自己的幻觉。不，这一切太真实了，不像幻觉，他的头脑在回忆与思考后得出结论。  
所以他必须得弄清楚，“先生究竟是什么人？可不可以告诉我。”他迫切想知道，自己在这个月圆之夜遇到的，迷梦一般的人到底是什么。对方让他莫名心安，他不会害怕。  
“你明天还愿意来见我吗？就在这里。”毫不意外，罗马尼亚的先生又在回避这个问题。  
（未完待续）  
注：1、法国著名瓷器产地。  
2、一种古典大气的石质建筑风格。  
3、著名的波斯地毯产地，而且是很美的地方，所谓“伊斯法罕，世界之半”。  
4、出自波德莱尔的《恶之花》  
5、这四行出自柯勒律治的《古舟子咏》  
6、民间传说中可以引诱人的大精灵。  
7、本段以下提及诗句出自托马斯·胡德之《尤金·阿拉姆之梦》，译文为本人私译。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：  
毫不意外地，布拉姆·斯托克答应了他。  
两人告别于月亮西沉之时，斯托克目送罗马尼亚人走过小山丘，呼啸的风迷住了他的眼睛，仿佛要带给他告别的只言片语。斯托克眨眨眼，忽然发现罗马尼亚人的背影不见了，如同他当初的突然出现。  
斯托克在疲惫中一脚深一脚浅地踏着回去的路，还未走过一半，耳畔响起清脆的马蹄声。  
夏洛特·索恩利面色阴沉地来寻找她的儿子。不过，她并没有带来任何斥责的话语。  
回到家里，谁都没有说话，甚至没有吵醒卧在壁炉旁的猫儿。斯托克回到自己的房间，很快就睡着了，他梦见了罗马尼亚的先生，对方以月下的山丘岩石为舞台，走步，念白，演一出肃穆的悲剧，在剧终时冲他伸出手。  
次日清晨，乔治老老实实坐在餐桌前，认真盯着面前的培根煎蛋，往日他吃煎蛋之前得先拿勺子戳得一塌糊涂，可是这一天，他的勺子还在餐布上规规矩矩搁着。母亲坐在沙发上，擦拭她的左轮手枪——她早年从军时的旧物，足以打穿灰狼的头盖骨。  
不得不说，夏洛特·索恩利并非一位过于古板的家长，她并非循规蹈矩死气沉沉的存在。尽管她无法成为一名女巫，但是对神秘事物的爱好贯穿了她的一生。在成家之前，长年的军旅生涯锻炼了她严谨自律的性格，也让她如此要求自己的孩子，她希望他们都能成才——无论他们分化成什么。她强调自持自制，人不能耽于享乐主义，而应不断学习，磨砺自身。她尤其在乎家族的名誉，这名誉甚至胜于生命。她觉得，如果一个人出身于自西罗马帝国覆灭之时就存在的古老家族，整部家族史比英格兰数个王朝加起来还要长，那么不为家族蒙羞就是自然而然的责任。  
家人似乎都已知道布拉姆·斯托克曾在前一天晚上偷跑出去，但不可能知道他遇到了一个罗马尼亚人——暂且说，是一位自称罗马尼亚人的绅士。  
‘“如果你是个alpha，你无论晚上出门去做什么荒唐事儿，我也不管你，可你是个Omega。”夏洛特·索恩利将几粒子弹放回弹匣，漫不经心地说。身为Omega平等活动的支持者，她见识过一些可怕的案例。她尊重Omega，也耐心引导旁人这样做，但她也清楚，不是所有人都会像她一样把Omega当作独立的人看待。  
毕竟，在广泛的偏见之下，身为Omega天生的弱点被进一步扩大，一旦被某个alpha标记，几乎没有办法脱离对方的掌控。贸然在夜里出去，万一遇到某个居心叵测的alpha，最坏的结果就是下半辈子只得沦为对方的私有财产，这是一件多么可怖的事，会使家族严重蒙羞。斯托克并非不知道这些，他一向是谨慎笃行的人，也不是没在报纸上看到过，别有用心的议员打着爱护Omega的幌子，摆出“Omega若在特殊时期被标记，无法以违背其自主意愿为由指控对方”的提议。  
斯托克喜欢读沃尔特·惠特曼的诗歌，作为一名普通读者，他给惠特曼写的信居然也得到了回应，回信盛赞他对文字敏锐的直觉，期望他有机会可以去美国与诗人本人促膝长谈。惠特曼是一位温和慈爱的Omega，他在南北战争期间帮助过很多人。这也是一个例子，在很多事上，只要摒弃偏见，Omega也可以做得很好。Omega并非天生比alpha愚钝或笨拙，只是有的人误以为他们理应如此。  
然而，“再次与罗马尼亚人见面”像有魔力一般诱惑他，他必须履行约定，他开始想念罗马尼亚的先生，仅仅是一夜的聊天、凌晨的一场清梦，他就念念不忘。  
“我当时……都是心情不太好的缘故，就想着，反正走不远，就出去一会儿。”斯托克嗫嚅着辩解，然后郑重其事地保证自己不会再犯，同时开始思索今晚如何偷溜出门而不被察觉，从窗台出去似乎是个好办法，只要移开鸢尾花盆，不弄出声响。  
他坐在餐桌旁，围好餐巾，开始吃早餐，勺子在麦片粥里搅动。昨晚奇妙经历的细节不知不觉涌现在脑海，罗马尼亚人的手势，他的声音，说话的语调，走路的姿态。  
斯托克猛然醒悟，自己其实是在那些回忆之中，寻找着那人的面容。  
他必须得正视自己，在人前，他一向是乖巧顺从的样子，行事有板有眼，待人无可指摘，是位一丝不苟的少年绅士。就连世交的王尔德一家，也将他视为乖孩子的典范，课业优异，温和驯服，把家人看得无比重要。而他的内心呢，他察觉到内心冒出一点狂热的苗头，仿佛从酒神祭的庆典上飞来了一缕烟雾，化作热情的种子，根植于心房，现在温度合适，它即将抽芽长叶，急需小心呵护，勿让忽来严霜捣毁它的花床。所谓Omega必然柔顺服从的刻板印象，是肥皂泡一般一戳就破的谎言。  
思绪又被拉回来，罗马尼亚的先生究竟是什么来头，他真的是罗马尼亚人么？从口音完全听不出来先生是外国人，更何况又不知道先生真正的名字。  
不，那位罗马尼亚人不可能是幽灵，哪怕他若有若无地流露出来倾心死亡的气质。  
他或许是个魔法师，有的魔法师是不愿意让人知道名字的，这是为了尽可能的避免黑魔法诅咒。魔法师并不是一种可怕的存在，尽管他们有时候会稍微……可以说是不可思议。在他这个年代，有一小撮人选择成为魔法师。斯托克一家总的来说对魔法师没什么偏见，只有乔治极其厌恶魔法以及有关的东西，以及诸如灵媒鬼魂之类的神秘学科相关，他更依赖蒸汽科学，所谓现代神话。当时他们谁能想到，几年后乔治医科毕业选择从军，随所在部队开拔土耳其，在安卡拉附近山谷的某个小村落里与连队失散，于某种机缘之下，得到了山中隐士的点拨，抛却偏见成为了白魔法师，换作土耳其打扮在烟雾中飞回家。  
那么精灵呢，在命运或意外的驱使下，有的精灵也会离开森林，进入人类的社会，像人类一样生活。他们往往从事艺术或军事相关工作，在魔法的加持下，他们可以做得比人类更好。  
实际上，还有别的奇异生灵存在于森林和荒野，邪恶的家伙们，譬如那丑陋的哥布林，他们住在密林的洞穴。至于另一种美丽又危险的生物，传说故事将他们比作幽暗密林里腐败枝干上长出来的红艳诱人的毒蘑菇。那就是吸血鬼，他们跟精灵一样拥有永生，而精灵的永生是缘于造物主的祝福，吸血鬼则缘于诅咒。在往常观念里，吸血鬼是一种极度危险的生物，他们的出现象征着邪恶的瘟疫与泛滥的欲望，他们噬咬夜行的马儿，吮吸旅人脖颈的鲜血，诅咒鲜活的生灵，让花园的紫罗兰瞬间枯萎，引诱少年少女，以此得到侍奉。他们必须吞吃别的生命，否则自身会死去化为灰尘。只是这种生物其实并不太多，大自然自有其平衡。郡里也定期会组织吸血鬼猎人巡查。  
那位先生不可能是吸血鬼，如果是吸血鬼，自己还能活着回来吗？斯托克很快否定了这个荒诞不经的想法。  
晚上他还是偷偷溜了出去，这次更加谨慎，更何况他的外观看上去简直就是个alpha，他劝慰自己。  
冷冷清清月光依旧，罗马尼亚的先生如期而至，他周围的空气中带一点雪松香气，稍纵即逝。  
“先生是魔法师吗？”没等对方开口，斯托克即发问。  
罗马尼亚人有着与外表不相衬的成熟气质，他摇摇头，“我懂一些魔法，但并非魔法师。”  
当斯托克再次问他名字的时候，他说了几个词，斯托克不懂。  
他说这是罗马尼亚语。  
斯托克笨拙地模仿，但是没有学会，他感到舌头打结，这完全不同于他会说的英语法语。  
“我搁你们国家呆过的时间加起来也不算短，有涉及股权与地皮的生意需要常来打理。这次过来是上个礼拜，有一些事让我很困扰，不大不小的问题。”罗马尼亚人似乎看出来他的疑虑“在我的国家，我是很有名的人，但是在你的国家，没人认识我。”  
在罗马尼亚本国很有名的人？斯托克思忖，从谈吐上来讲，对方的确是位上流社会的绅士。他得记下来，回去翻找最近的报纸查阅，试图从报纸上看到哪位罗马尼亚名人来爱尔兰的报道，可惜他将一无所获。  
他的疑虑打消了不少，对方开始跟他讲罗马尼亚风土人情。他上个月偶然在图书馆粗略地浏览过某位探险家的罗马尼亚游记，他回忆游记的内容，将其与眼前罗马尼亚人所说的进行对比，并没有什么较大出入。  
罗马尼亚人趁机谈论起来自己经历过的旅行，搭乘邮轮环游世界。他曾在赤道海面遭遇暴风，仿佛数千英寻深处的海水被掀起，一齐压下来，海上的亡灵在狂风中飞舞跳跃，唱着古老的水手谣，甚至会敲打舷窗向人讨要朗姆酒。他提起非洲，从亚历山大港沿着尼罗河一路南下，沙漠里有狮身人面的巨怪，若它发怒，会以沙尘淹没城市，当它欢喜，河流泛滥，沿岸被肥沃的淤泥覆盖。  
斯托克听得入迷，他去过最远的地方就是巴黎，除了博物馆里的标本，他从没见过笔挺的热带椰子树，更不知道极东之地什么样。  
他们由城市聊起历史，话语越来越投机，斯托克生平头一次感觉灵魂抽出双翼于天际自由自在翱翔。观点一个接一个冒出来，像烟花一般绚烂绽放。  
罗马尼亚人痛惜君士坦丁堡的陷落，他对此了解实在太过详细，他绘声绘色说起冲天火光，烟雾中女人的哭泣，将士阵亡，马匹倒毙，奥斯曼士兵凶悍如狮，教堂遭焚毁，圣物被弃于泥沼，甚至就跟他曾经亲身经历过这座古城的浩劫似的。  
“只给那水平的地平线所包围  
山的那边是哪一座城市  
在紫罗兰色的傍晚开裂、重建又爆炸  
倾塌着的城楼  
耶路撒冷、雅典、亚历山大  
维也纳、伦敦  
并无实体的”【1】  
罗马尼亚人以苍凉而忧伤的声音吟诵出来几句诗歌，一瞬间他的面容似乎变得非常沧桑。  
在临别之际，斯托克提出了一个他认为还不算过分的要求，“先生明天下午有空吗？我想……能不能跟先生一起喝点咖啡。”  
回应他的，是干脆果断的拒绝，罗马尼亚人表示自己在白天的事务会很忙，脱不开身。  
“我必须等待生意伙伴随时可能发来的电报。”  
一个完美的理由。  
斯托克回家，暗自庆幸这次偷偷溜走没有被母亲察觉。往后几日亦是如此，月亮由盈转亏，缺口愈加放大，月下景色落入黑暗，枯草地的白霜不再闪闪发光，罗马尼亚人与他约定下一个满月之日。  
从那以后，他彻底陷于焦躁与狂喜，他痴痴地望着窗外，反复咀嚼那些记忆，要不就是不停阅读戏剧与诗歌，以免在与罗马尼亚人聊天时无话可说，他借着练习铅笔素描的机会，偷偷在画布上一笔一划描绘那人的面容，他盼着日子尽快过去，数着离下一个满月还剩几天。真是奇妙的感觉，情绪在风中打滚，一颗心飘摇不定，这是他从未有过的，时而狂喜时而低落，时而焦躁时而耐心。某天晚上他忆起罗马尼亚人朗诵诗歌的样子，这场景又一次让他崩溃，他反扣上卧室门，裹在毯子里又哭又笑，陷入了一阵剧烈的歇斯底里。  
若是平时的他，应该冒出疑虑，以他缜密又逻辑的思维，怀疑罗马尼人究竟是在干什么。那人的名字与身份其实并不算是已知，那几个罗马尼亚语词儿，斯托克没再听那人提过第二遍，到头来还是没有学会怎么念。  
就当是个神秘的异乡怪客吧，或许有什么难言之隐，不能告诉他。  
“反正他也没有伤害过我。”他有一百种方法宽慰自己。  
何况，狂喜的情绪甚至让他无法完全专注于课业，逞论思考疑惑。  
有个词儿从天而降。  
“恋慕”。  
难道这种狂喜与焦躁交织的情绪就算恋慕？往日他看到月亮盈亏只是醉心于雄伟的自然风景，如今月亮却对他有了特殊意义，如同一个漫长的仪式，仪式的结束就是月圆之时，他将会与想见的人在月光下的枯草地上重逢。  
与此相比，他早先情窦初开时，在学校里对某个俊雅前辈的一丁点伴随着依赖感的微妙情愫，简直可笑得不值一提，那算什么恋慕。如果，他对罗马尼亚人的心情才算恋慕。  
然而对方究竟是什么样一种心情，他无从知晓。罗马尼亚人会怎么看待他，也会回报他以恋慕么？还是只把他的热情当作懵懂少年的呓语。  
月亮盈亏交替的那个晚上，斯托克看到窗台上落了一只蝙蝠，凛冬将至时居然还有蝙蝠，此事煞是蹊跷，或许小家伙是太冷了，想凑近暖和的屋子。他见它窝在窗沿不肯走，于是把重重心事对这位毛绒绒的小朋友和盘托出，蝙蝠叽叽几声仿佛能听懂斯托克心中的苦闷，拍拍翅膀飞向远方。  
次日是个阴霾天，斯托克在午后独自散步，意外遇到了身着黑色大衣，高礼帽，戴金边单片眼镜的，罗马尼亚的先生。  
两人沿着林荫行进，闲谈几句。树梢有乌鸦扑扑翅膀飞走。  
罗马尼亚人止步，微眯眼睛盯着他，斯托克也在注视着罗马尼亚人黑色的瞳仁，那上面映出了他的模样。  
那人让他闭眼，他乖乖服从。  
稍等，蜻蜓点水的一吻掠过右侧耳廓边缘。  
如果他当时不是老老实实闭眼，而是悄悄睁开一条缝隙的话，就会瞅见亨利·欧文爵士微笑咧嘴，露出两颗惨白的獠牙。  
可是獠牙最终没有刺向他的脖颈。  
淡淡的雪松香味弥漫开来，没有什么言语，斯托克心知肚明，罗马尼亚人也对他有着别样的感觉，并且率先表达了出来。  
两人走回城里，喝咖啡，闲聊了一个小时。  
罗马尼亚人不知从哪里抓出来一朵本不该出现在深秋的红色玫瑰，作为暂别的赠物。  
斯托克小心翼翼接过，就好像他现在捧着的是价值数个公国的珍贵宝石，不慎花茎上被尖锐的刺戳破手指。  
一滴浑圆的血珠挂在指尖，他腾出另一只手去掏手帕，一瞥之中，罗马尼亚人的眼神让他想起荒野的灰狼，错觉里甚至能闻到若有若无的血腥味。  
翌日，关于荒郊野外的不祥传闻散播开来，森林边沿发现了奄奄一息的马匹，浑身皮包骨头，几乎全被血液被抽了走。魔法师与猎人被郡里的长官召集思考对策。  
入夜以后，家里门窗皆紧锁，斯托克意识到这下是真的出不去了。往后被禁锢在家里的日子，他靠埋头于历史哲学来打发不安，心里的焦躁愈发繁重。他生怕自己忘记罗马尼亚人的样貌，每日在心里细细思量，执炭笔画在素描簿背面。  
斯托克辗转反侧，几乎每夜都会梦见罗马尼亚的先生，说来也奇怪，遇到这个人才多久啊，自己心魂就被牢牢攫取。梦到的次数比没梦到的多。  
他开始认真思考一个问题，如果罗马尼亚的先生提出带他走，他是会答应的，哪怕前路未知。自己甚至连对方真实姓名与身份都不了解，与这样一个人远走，真可怕，不是吗。  
斯托克意识到自己的内心比外表更叛逆。他长久以来都是家里最乖顺的孩子，他小心翼翼掩藏，他何尝不想出格，甚至说，出格这种事本身在诱惑他。他明白自己并非无原则的乖顺，只要内心认定的事，说什么也无法回头。人都是复杂的，并非浮于表面的存在。  
一个可怕的念头浮现在斯托克脑海，那人是俊朗又优雅的成年人，一直不肯说出自己的名字，搞不好因为他其实有妻儿，因故生怕被斯托克知道真实身份。  
倘若真有妻儿的话，那实在是恶劣的骗子。  
斯托克一下子因这个没来由的想法而气愤不安，仿佛这种事真的发生在了他眼前。  
刹那间，他又改换了主意。  
又是一个没来由的念头，会不会有这种可能，或许罗马尼亚人还真是个上流社会的贵族，在川索凡尼亚——或者别的地方，肩负统治山川平原的重任，预备着以后要与某位水银色头发、心高气傲的沙俄女侯爵联姻，所以不方便透露真正的身份。  
那可，着实叫人忧伤。  
终于有一天，浓浓的雾气漫过楼层，斯托克蜷在毛毯底下，抱紧胳膊入眠。他梦见与罗马尼亚人一起乘坐邮轮横渡直布罗陀海峡，他发出梦呓，呼唤对方，吐出几个罗马尼亚语字眼，是当初那人所谓的名字。  
也许那几个发音根植于他的潜意识，只有在梦中才能念出来。  
恍惚间被圈进一个怀抱，这不是梦境。  
斯托克猛地睁开眼，是罗马尼亚人带着笑意的脸庞。  
一句“你是怎么进来的”还未说完，嘴巴就被罗马尼亚人冰凉的手掌捂住。  
男人的手指往下，捏住少年的脸颊，少年嗅到一缕血腥味，喉咙里挤出蚊蚋般纤细的声音：“你受伤了？”  
“希望你的血液不会很快冷掉。”玩笑似的威胁话语，叫人不寒而栗。少年感觉到对方修长的手指滑上他的脖颈，然后，用力收紧，他的呼吸愈发困难，意识开始模糊，握紧的拳头也使不出力气。  
唯有清晰的恐惧填满心房。  
男人松开手，在少年的咳嗽声中制住他的手腕，又腾出一只手抽出皮带，少年的手腕就这样被缚在头顶。  
更多的信息素被散发出来，是雪松清冽的气味，少年浑身战栗，这是Omega天生的弱点，在alpha信息素的压制下无力反抗。他此时并不处于发情期，但是周身已经开始发热，腰肢也软了下来。  
他想挣扎，可是办不到，在alpha浓烈信息素的笼罩下，他是如此虚弱，如此无能为力。  
男人拈起，慢条斯理地解开少年的睡衣纽扣，借着微弱的光线，打量他的身体。  
这眼神如同老饕打量盘中鲜嫩的羔羊。  
他看得那么仔细，他及肩的黑发垂下一绺，落在少年脸上，凉丝丝的。  
男人狂乱地吻着少年，往日那种死亡一般的镇静不复存在，他的吻落在少年的侧腰，然后是大腿。少年的信息素是蜂蜜柑橘的清甜，与alpha散发出的雪松气味在空气中交融。  
此时的少年并不处于发情期，然而，他逃不开过分浓郁的信息素，他不禁惊异于自己身体的反应，他的脸上透出红晕，浑身发热，某个隐秘部位开始分泌黏腻的液体。他的身体轻易变得像熟透的樱桃，掐一下就能溢出汁水。  
少年感觉到小穴软湿的入口被男人的手指开拓。指腹的薄茧碾过他的肠壁，酥麻感弥漫开来。  
男人在少年耳边吐出悠长的叹息。与平时谈吐文雅的绅士形象不同，他开始呢喃一些作为绅士绝不会说出口的粗鲁词汇。  
“一个深秋的晚上，布拉姆淫荡的身体盼望着一位alpha，好好地操开他的小穴。”这叙述的语气像是在说故事，说给少年，也说给自己听。  
匆匆开拓以后，男人抽出手指，将上面沾的液体抹在少年的唇上。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
不等少年回应，他就将火热的性器就抵在穴口，慢慢深入。  
泪水在少年的双眼中盈溢，他呼吸急促，皮肤泛起粉红，难耐地扭动着腰肢。未经人事的身体，面对alpha的索取，竟是如此本能地讨好，甚至违背Omega本身的意愿。  
少年的双腿在发抖，男人抓住他的腰，用力挺进，性器被小穴紧紧包裹，他开始激烈地抽送。紧致的小穴被撑开到极限，少年在疼痛之中爽极，欲望的云翳遮蔽心神，身体渐渐食髓知味，小穴会在被进入时放松，在抽出时挽留。  
男人凑向少年的侧颈，他的牙齿是那么白。  
“不要……标记我……”少年终于发出一声垂死般的哀求，“求你……”几乎是绝望地呻吟出来。  
他没有看到，男人的黑瞳变为血红，又慢慢转回黑色。  
男人鲜红的舌尖舔向少年湿漉漉的眼球。  
少年感觉到生殖腔柔软的入口被性器粗暴地折磨，他现在并非处于发情期，男人过分激烈的顶撞带给他的只有痛苦。  
“不要……”少年尖锐的哭叫被一个吻堵在喉咙里，他颤抖痉挛如同离水的鱼，在alpha的怀抱里徒劳地挣扎。  
“看来……布拉姆不想怀孕……布拉姆不喜欢我……对吗？”男人在少年耳边粗重地喘息着。他的手臂紧紧箍住少年的身躯，性器不断碾过少年的敏感点。少年浑身抽搐，指甲几乎掐入手掌，他满脸泪水，靠后面获得了高潮。  
男人的脸埋入枕头，进行着最后的冲刺，并且达到他想要的顶点。  
他解开少年手腕的束缚，慢条斯理为对方系上睡袍纽扣，将那瘫软无力的身躯拥入怀中，温存地抚摸着颤抖的脊背。  
“你很痛苦？”他问，他的呼吸还未平复。  
没有回答。  
窗外几声狼嚎。  
“亲爱的男孩，那是夜孩在为恋人们清唱夜曲呢。”  
少年呆滞地看着他，眼泪在脸颊上划出很长的痕迹，仿佛还未从之前粗暴的欢爱之中回过神来。  
“我没有打算过标记你。”男人说完，吻向他那温顺的蓝眼睛，吮吸苦涩的泪水。  
忽然，他警惕地推开斯托克。  
卧室的门被踢开，眼前是怒目而立的夏洛特·索恩利，她举着那把海军用的左轮手枪。  
“砰！”火药炸裂。  
霎时，莫名的黑暗遮蔽一切，待到斯托克机械地摸索打开床头灯，罗马尼亚人已逃得无影无踪。窗户严丝合缝地闭着，窗台上的瓷瓶丝毫未动，他是从哪儿逃走的？当初又是自哪里进来？  
卧室里并未出现可见的血迹，方才的一枪没有打中他。  
子弹也不翼而飞。  
只不过，斯托克此前没有注意的是，房间里的血腥味是那么浓。  
夏洛特·索恩利举起枪，语气异常严厉，“起来！滚出去！”  
斯托克怯怯地爬下床，赤脚踩在地板上。  
他听到母亲一字一顿地说，“你让家族蒙羞。”  
斯托克踉跄下楼，他腿脚发软像行走在羽绒堆，宽大的睡袍下面，fluids掺和在一起从身体里淌出，沿着inner thigh流下。  
他不敢停止脚步，因为夏洛特·索恩利手中左轮手枪黑漆漆的枪管冲着他的额头。  
她猛地拉开大门，一把将他推到门外。  
薄薄的睡衣完全无法御寒，偏高的体温迅速冷下来，冷风凛冽如鞭，抽打斯托克的身躯，寒气侵入骨髓，他瑟瑟发抖，靠着门抱成一团，寻找着门缝中漏出的一丝一缕温暖的气息。  
夏洛特·索恩利余怒未消，急步奔入书房，打开煤气灯，迅速发了一封电报。  
她将手枪放回抽屉，这才走过去拉开大门。  
斯托克的嘴唇冻得青紫，四肢几乎已经失去知觉，他差点在门口的地毯上直接跪倒，他眼神涣散，口中嘀咕一个词“不干净”。  
迎面而来的是一个重重的耳光。夏洛特·索恩利认为Omega应该跟alpha享有一样的社会地位，并不代表她会放任她的Omega儿子与一个来历不明的alpha苟合。她不会把斯托克送进Omega训诫所的，这件事不能闹得人尽皆知。  
“冷吗？”她脸色铁青，“人如果没有廉耻，就像猫狗没毛皮。”她瞪着哆哆嗦嗦的斯托克，“我说过多少遍了，作为Omega如果要成功，就必须与自己的天性对抗。Omega真正的敌人在自己。”  
母亲举起提灯检查他后颈的腺体，确定没有任何抓咬痕迹。紧接着就是质问，“那个alpha究竟是谁？你们认识多久了？”  
“不干净！不干净！”斯托克的眼神失去了焦点，他只会重复这一个单词。  
夏洛特·索恩利的眼神盯着他，仿佛要看穿他的一切。  
“他到底是谁？布拉姆，告诉我他是谁。”她又加重语气问了一遍这个问题。  
“不干净了……不干净……”斯托克仿佛没听到问话似的喃喃。  
他昏了过去。  
斯托克在浓烈的消毒水气味中醒来时，天已大亮，床边站着个穿蓝衬衣的老先生，个子不高，一头红发，戴一幅金边夹鼻眼镜，袖子挽在手肘。  
“我是范海辛医生。”老头儿的自我介绍异常简短，“你母亲让我替她道歉，她误会了你。”他伸出手指戳戳额头，“你发烧了，需要卧床好好休息。”  
斯托克注意到写字台摆着几本羊皮封面厚书，可能是医生带来的。  
“听我说，孩子，昨天晚上‘那位先生’，极有可能不是人类。”范海辛郑重地说。  
斯托克虚弱地点头，他所经历的事在心中化开，如同墨水滴入牛奶，再也无法恢复原来的白，菲洛梅拉【2】变成的夜莺在灌木丛歌唱。在休养期间，某一天他趁医生不注意，吞下自己能找到的所有抑制剂，这摧毁了他孕育胎儿的能力。  
几个月后他回到学校，从此醉心学术，秉持禁欲。后来他升入大学，在新环境里装作自己是一名alpha。他在同学里变得更加有名望，还成为了都柏林大学三一学院历史学会的审核员，这是一个与牛津或剑桥大学的学生会主席相对应的职务。他还在历史、文学和演讲方面都获得过奖章或证书。同时负责哲学社团，并且获得了数学方面的荣誉。  
他也可能困扰于偶发的歇斯底里，不过，至少在表面上，问题不大。  
（未完待续）  
注：  
1、出自艾略特的《荒原》，实际上年代不符，不过如果用来表达吸血鬼的永生寂寞似乎非常契合，于是拿来用了。  
2、希腊神话中被强迫的少女。  
（至于为什么是少年斯托克，因为长大以后身高差就倒过来咧。）  
（上一章的薄荷味是香水味啦）


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：  
管风琴矗立在宽阔的厅堂，蜘蛛在音管上爬动，结出纵横交错的丝网，厚厚一层灰积在琴键上。  
有一双看不见的手灵活地按着琴键，奏出华丽的乐章。  
水晶吊灯悬浮在空中，白蜡烛的火光驱散了黑暗，烟气笔直地升腾向绘有白桦林与银河的穹顶。  
面色苍白的罗马尼亚人向少年伸出手，邀请他共舞一曲。身着黑西装的罗马尼亚人揽住少年的腰肢，两人在烛光的阴影下旋转。少年白皙的脖颈上系着细细的红色缎带，犹如一道刺眼的伤口。  
一曲终了，蜡烛熄灭，无尽的黑暗蔓延过来笼罩一切。  
布拉姆·斯托克自午后小憩中醒来，阖一阖朦胧的双眼，望着木制的天花板。他离开躺椅走向书架，无意间瞥见镜中的自己：一个高大挺拔的青年男子，面容棱角分明，下颌蓄有短短的胡须。  
少年的时光早已隐没在浓雾中无处寻踪，现在的他是在都柏林三一学院里过着风平浪静日子的布拉姆·斯托克——优秀又温和，即将拿到学位。极高的天赋再加上坚持不懈的努力与付出，有理由说他现阶段所取得的成绩代表了大学教育的某种目标，所谓各个方面都健全的青年才俊。他喜欢极了在图书馆的古旧书架之间流连，也热衷于在社团讨论会上分享观点，还是大学橄榄球队的主力队员。  
只是，偶尔也会在支离破碎的梦境里，见到到年少时曾恋慕过的那位罗马尼亚人。这梦境也让他回忆起伤痛——身体上的撕裂伤口与持续的低烧被范海辛医生的奇妙魔法治愈，内心的撕裂却没有这么容易。回忆是把锈迹斑斑的钝刀，在心中刻下反反复复的伤疤，哪怕表面上愈合完好，内里仍有被封进去的砂石与煤渣，倘若遭逢心情的阴霾天，隐隐钝疼是免不了的。从被伤害的那天起，他只哭过一次，很长时间里他感觉自己不是活的也未曾死，他什么也不知道，仿佛此处的虚空与彼处的虚空在内心联结，他的整整一颗心就这样踩在脚下，沾满了旷野之中的泥土。他的所作所为让家族蒙羞，毫无期望。酒神祭的一丝烟雾飘入心底抽芽，花床却被忽来寒霜损坏。然而，他也在竭力回避这一事实——芽叶并没有完全被冻毙在彻骨寒风中，它只是蛰伏进了温暖肥沃的泥土，怀揣隐秘的愿望，静待看似不可能到来的日子。  
毕竟在当年，如同嫩芽顶出土壤，他的自我意识也冲破了果壳，这让他的内心充满了某种鲜活的、富有生命力的诉求，这诉求怂恿他去追逐他想要的，却也差点毁了他。  
他将心底曾有过的呼唤的芽叶严严实实封入蜗牛壳，他变得更加谨慎而理智，按时服用抑制剂，Omega的身份已经变成了秘密，他装作自己是一位正常的alpha。他提防某些突如其来的情绪，并且对抗它们，直到可以游刃有余地掩饰。不过，Omega骨子里的温和柔顺对他来说并非需要遮盖得滴水不漏，适度的表现出温柔，而不是全然模仿alpha的特质，会让别人更喜欢他。他因此擅长与人打交道，用温柔化解危机，敏锐察觉别人的情绪波动并以合适的方式应对。在这方面，那些与他竞争历史学会审核员位置的alpha同学们，远不如他做得好。  
“要不然，让我标记你吧。”斯托克的好友奥斯卡·王尔德曾经对他开过这样的玩笑，他注意到了在玩笑脱口而出之际斯托克一瞬间的黯淡眼神，从那以后再也不如此调侃。王尔德家与斯托克的家庭是世交，因此他们两个从小时候就认识，他当然也知道斯托克身为Omega的秘密。王尔德是一个天生无拘无束的青年alpha，带着有些孩子气的孤独敏锐，仿佛要孑然一身对抗整个世界的黑暗丑恶。他同样热爱写作，从笔尖流出的是一些温暖又忧伤的故事，绮丽的想象让这些故事充满诗歌的色彩。在大学中，他与斯托克保持着牢固的友谊，两人一起探讨诗歌与小说的遣词造句，共同作为校报记者整理新闻稿件。  
其实，学校里优秀的alpha不算少，包括王尔德在内，斯托克也遇到过几位让他感觉在一定程度上能与对方志同道合的alpha。然而无论是谁都缺乏某一点必不可少的触动——能让灵魂绽放绚烂烟火或是长出双翼飞向夜空。  
诚然，如果将内心比喻成走廊，也许是他自己主动关闭了最深处的一道门。  
他按照规章制度做事，故作镇定地克制自己，记录好时间，及时准备掺了威士忌的抑制剂，药效会在酒精的作用下加重，他笃信威士忌也有益健康。  
如果没有遇到什么意外的话，待到毕业以后，他会顺顺当当去爱尔兰城堡任职。  
斯托克从书架上取下一本精装的《草叶集》，抚摸封面上烫印的字符。这是几个月前去美国旅行时沃尔特·惠特曼送给他的。对方尽管年迈却依旧美丽，自然流露出暮春阳光一般的柔软慈爱感，他的话语如同树叶的香气一般安抚着斯托克的神经。  
这天晚上，布拉姆·斯托克陪同王尔德去参加一个沙龙。  
墙壁漆成深绿色，挂有镀金画框，最左边是一幅老式的铜版画，河畔夕阳，没有景深。旁边是一幅风景，参天的树木与树下孤独的身影，凝固的油彩在煤气灯暖融融的光线下闪闪发亮，画面上细小的裂口也清清楚楚。  
桌上搁着带有树木与繁花浮雕的远东瓷器，它们在灯光下显得半透明。  
趁着王尔德与弗洛伦斯·巴尔科姆攀谈的时候，斯托克在人群中闲逛，意外遇见知名舞台剧女演员艾伦·泰瑞，她的皮肤极白，步伐轻盈如同林间的清风，耳廓尖尖的——这是精灵的标志。艾伦·泰瑞轻松又活泼，时而拿起羽毛扇发出娇俏的笑声，让人不由自主地开始喜欢她。  
“哦，他来了，”艾伦·泰瑞纤细的手指托住下巴，她的手套由上好的白色绸缎制成，在灯下如水般闪光，“这就是我曾向你提起过的，我的合伙人亨利·欧文爵士。”  
斯托克转头，顺着艾伦·泰瑞的视线看去，那位亨利·欧文爵士此时正站在稍微往左一边。  
一瞬间，斯托克的眼眶中甚至要淌出泪水，那就是当年那个罗马尼亚人，他还是当年的样子，年轻又透出老成，数年里斯托克自己由男孩长成了男人，但是对方却没什么变化。在他的黑色浓眉下，瞳仁黑得像深邃的夜空。他那雕塑般的双唇带着彬彬有礼的微笑，微微卷曲的黑色长发垂在肩头，碎发挽去了耳后。他在质地精良的衬衣外面穿了一件米白色西装背心，挂着一根精致的金质表链。  
可是，亨利·欧文，很明显这不是个罗马尼亚名字。刹那间斯托克陷入深深的疑虑，被欺骗的忧伤与愤怒开始萦绕在他的内心，不过他已经是成熟到可以暂时抑制情绪的年龄，他再三确认自己的声音不会出现微微的颤抖，然后才开口说道：  
“您好……我是都柏林三一学院的布拉姆·斯托克。”  
亨利·欧文举起盛有香槟的穆拉诺高脚杯致意，“我听说过你，一位优秀的栋梁之才。”他的语调友好而轻松，斯托克却不能从他的脸上看出一丝一毫的波澜，就好像他戴着精致的陶瓷面具把真正该有的表情掩藏。  
斯托克的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他完全不记得接下来那几句简短的寒暄究竟是什么，只能胡乱寻了个胃里不舒服的借口离开谈话走出房间，去往灯光晦暗的走廊尽头倚靠着墙壁休息，别人看不到他脸上难堪的寂寞。  
从铜质烟盒里拿出烟的时候，他的手还在颤抖。似乎下了很大决心似的，他终于将这根烟含在双唇间。划火柴这种简单的事此刻竟然也变得艰难，得有一、二、三根被浪费。  
烟头亮起，他才注意到纸烟另一端被自己的上下门牙紧紧咬住。  
“原来布拉姆在这里。”亨利·欧文的脚步愈来愈近，昏暗的光线下，他的面容有些模糊。  
此时此刻，斯托克想逃避，但又不想。他深深吸了一口烟，再缓缓呼出，然后瞪大了眼睛，“爵士，我要跟您说点事。”  
亨利·欧文爵士仰头端详他，以一种玩世不恭的口吻回应：“那好啊，我的荣幸。”  
“您是罗马尼亚人吗？”斯托克的语气让人想起当年两人初遇的时候，尽管声音变得成熟。他已经不是当初那个男孩了，比亨利·欧文记忆里长高了不少，鼻梁挺拔，面容棱角分明，沙红色头发严格地梳成侧分，宽阔的肩背裹在西装三件套里。  
一个看上去像alpha的Omega，自有其别样的美味。  
一根火柴亮起，“当然不是，”亨利·欧文掏出一支烟点燃，“不过也算是。”  
跟斯托克习惯抽的烟一个牌子，“朱丽叶与罗密欧【1】”  
亨利·欧文凑近斯托克，问道：“你是不是讨厌都柏林这座城市？”，雪松的香气从他身上散发出来，杂糅着烟草燃烧的气息，“我很喜欢晚上的凤凰公园【2】，无论是雾夜或满天阴云。”他的笑容狡黠又优雅，活脱脱一位以花言巧语诱使泊尔塞福涅吞下石榴籽的哈迪斯。  
斯托克怎么可能忘记亨利·欧文的信息素气味，与记忆里分毫不差的清冽气味扑向他，仿佛一个尖锐的鱼钩，把某些不好的回忆从脑海深处钓出来。  
“对不起，先生，我很喜欢都柏林。”他故作镇定，匆匆丢出莫名其妙的一句，无力地熄灭烟头，抬起脚尖想要离开。  
“我也有一个问题，”亨利·欧文拦在他身前，冷酷地说，“跟你一块过来的那个alpha，他姓王尔德是吧，你们到底是什么关系，我对此十分好奇。”  
亨利·欧文解开斯托克领口的纽扣，修长冰冷的手指轻轻摩挲他后颈的腺体。  
还好，除此之外，亨利·欧文的举动没有进一步出格。他在转身离去之前甚至贴心地为斯托克重新扣好纽扣。  
留在原地的斯托克恨极了自己的懦弱，为何不像预想的那样厉声质问，甚至抡一拳打断对方的鼻梁骨，哪怕这是既不体面也不考虑后果的举措。他没能拿出自以为有的勇气，就算是直接推开对方扬长而去也办不到，他在身心上都还记得被亨利·欧文的信息素支配的感觉，他曾经还以为时间能将这种烙印抹去。当记忆深处的被支配感再度浮现，作为Omega的他难免不由自主屈服于这位alpha。  
等到alpha的信息素气味逐渐散去，斯托克才有力气一步步挪过漫长的走廊，推开虚掩着的门，跌跌撞撞进屋。  
“布拉姆，你怎么了？你的脸色很苍白。”王尔德正巧注意到他。  
“实在抱歉，我感觉自己非常虚弱无力，我可以提前离开吗？”  
“很严重么？”王尔德焦急地说，“需不需要叫医生过来。”  
“可能是白天太累的缘故。”斯托克撒了一个小谎。  
第二天的午后，有个深蓝色制服熨得整整齐齐的红鼻头小听差小心翼翼捧来一个包裹，说是某位匿名绅士送的。  
斯托克不耐烦地接过包裹，差点直接将它扔出窗外，迟疑了一会儿，还是潦草地拆开了它。  
包裹里有厚厚一本羊皮封面的《浮士德》，有皮革与香料的气味。  
他当然还记得，当年他们谈论起浮士德，亨利·欧文想在舞台上扮演梅菲斯特。  
还有一个水晶玻璃瓶，里面有一朵红得像鸽子血的玫瑰。瓶口软木塞上系着缎带，挂一张印花纸签，上面用蓝墨水写了两行字：献给布拉姆·斯托克先生的不凋花。  
他听说过不凋花，这是给鲜花施了魔法做出来的，它会在每个夜晚绽放，于每个白天枯萎，周而复始永无止境，直到赋予它魔力的人消逝为止。  
他拽下纸签撕得粉碎撒进垃圾桶，将瓶子安置在写字台上，险些失手打碎它。  
《浮士德》被斯托克放进书架，他又抽出一本数学练习册来，摊在写字台上，开始阅读第二类切比雪夫多项式。  
一抹鲜明的红色总被他眼角的余光捕捉。那红色是血的颜色，是否在提示某种必须流血的事。  
当他计算导数多项式的递推关系时，这是个超几何多项式特例，他略有停顿，墨水在纸面洇开，又潦草地涂出展开式的数字。  
写字台边沿的红色玫瑰扰乱了他的心绪。这红色又让他联想到石榴籽，确切来说是泊尔塞福涅吞下的石榴籽。  
“哧”，笔尖划破纸页，他懊恼地发现自己出现了一个特别低级的计算失误。他抬头又看到玫瑰，深绿的刺就跟随时会扎向他心中的旧伤痕似的。  
他不得不站起，一只手抄起瓶子，另一只手去够衣架上的外套。  
装有玫瑰的玻璃瓶被他扔进了池塘，这玩意在一声沉闷的“扑通”中重重沉底，肯定会落在石块尖锐的棱角上摔的粉碎。玫瑰花瓣会在水流的爱抚下散开。池塘中游来游去的鱼儿，倘若不幸吃下漂浮的花瓣，说不定也会进入某种悲喜交加的恍惚状态，在银色的月光感召下跃出水面。  
他回到房间从书架上拿出《浮士德》，随意送给了文学社里某个还算熟悉的同学。  
这下，再也没有什么东西让他烦躁分心了，他大可认真做题。  
这一天慢悠悠过去，没出别的岔子。次日上午，“给布拉姆·斯托克先生的礼物。”小听差愉快地送来另一个包裹。  
“以后别让他送了。”斯托克撕开包装纸，是一大盒酒心巧克力，口味从朗姆到龙舌兰，还有极东的清酒。  
午后，这盒酒心巧克力出现在哲学社团讨论会的桌子上。  
尽管有的人嘟嘟囔囔“我才不吃这种一般认知里唯独Omega才会喜欢的食物”，也忍不住撮起一个扔进嘴里。  
而斯托克自己呢，连碰都没碰。  
有个比较乖巧的学弟叫了每人一份的覆盆子冰淇淋，斯托克本能地抵触红色——这种会让他莫名想起那朵玫瑰的颜色。于是他眼睁睁看着几个冰淇淋球融化成黏黏糊糊的一滩。  
如同他暗昧不清的内心。  
翌日的包裹沉甸甸的，然而比前两次都要小得多。斯托克连猜测里面是什么物什的兴趣都不存在，无论小听差百般劝说，他一律坚持这包裹必须原封不动退回去。  
“我绝对不能收。”他取出钱夹，“我给你小费。”  
“您为何不亲自跟先生说？”小听差结结巴巴，涨红了脸，“我害怕……”  
两个多月后的某一天，伦敦，贝克街221B。  
福尔摩斯打开门，首先走进来的是一位精神矍铄的矮个子老绅士，跟着是一个面容坚毅，穿深绿色毛呢大衣的女人，她的帽檐下漏出几缕花白的头发。  
“福尔摩斯先生，我是范海辛医生，您应该还记得我吧，”老绅士先开了腔，“我的老朋友，来自爱尔兰的夏洛特·索恩利上校，想拜托您办个案子。”  
一张五英寸宽的照片被从手提箱里拿出，照片上是个肩膀宽阔的高个子年轻人。  
夏洛特·索恩利发话了，她的声音里满是疲倦，“这是我的次子布拉姆·斯托克。他失踪两个月了。我们用尽了可能的办法……”  
（未完待续）  
注：1、当时真有这个牌子，虽然是雪茄而非纸烟。  
2、都柏林凤凰公园。


	4. Chapter 4

布拉姆·斯托克从欢爱过后不安的浅眠中醒来，没有人躺在他身边，亨利·欧文爵士不知离开了多久。斯托克忽然回忆起来，前一天下午亨利·欧文对他提起过，要去邮寄一些包裹。他打开卧室里的煤气灯，勉强支起酸痛无力的身躯，别过脸不去注意皱巴巴的床单，以及床单上那些足以让他满脸通红的痕迹。于是他跌跌撞撞挪到浴室里把自己从里到外潦草地清洗一遍，换上干净的和式晨衣【1】。

他打开门，瞅见一个女仆正经过楼梯，不同于此前两个女仆的是，她长着一头金发。斯托克抱着一丝希望，虚弱地问，“可不可以给我一点刨冰，最好是掺了柠檬汁的。”

女吸血鬼摇摇头，作出茫然的表情，盯着面前这个脸色苍白的青年，她注意到他的嘴唇不自然地红肿着，晨衣领口露出的一小块肌肤上，有青紫的痕迹爬过。他是主人最近的玩物，一个似乎特别美味的Omega，他刚才问话时，嗓音哑得像是遭了砂纸磨搓。

青年在向她请求一点柠檬刨冰，一种通常装在镀银介壳里的冰饮，吞下它们会让他的嗓子稍微舒服一点。然而这幢房子里绝不容许银器存在，更何况她也只能装作不懂英语的样子。毕竟，“我告诉你们，他是属于我的，你们要是敢对他有别的心思，就得先问我答不答应！”主人如此威胁过她们三个。

不过，倘若有朝一日主人忽然腻味了，青年会被放走吗？不太可能，或许他会彻底沦为一个house whore 也说不定。

女仆去给失望的布拉姆·斯托克先生倒了水，然后高声呼唤两个同伴，其中一个立刻过来帮她打扫卧室，另一个稍等几分钟出现，抱来新的床单枕套。斯托克不愿意坐下，他端起水杯，往喉咙里灌冰水，水滴从嘴角溢出打湿了丝绸衣袖。他不需要再重新评估一下目前的处境，他是个囚徒，这是一个无法回避的事实。迅速喝下的大量冰水刺激了他的胃，他急匆匆冲进洗手间，止不住干呕。

在这幢被昵称为“城堡”的庄园大宅里，除了亨利·欧文与三个女仆之外，斯托克再也没有见过任何其他人，女仆们说着他完全听不懂的罗马尼亚语，连一个英语词汇都听不懂，或是装作不懂。

斯托克的处境比刚刚来这里时稍微好一些，按亨利·欧文爵士的话来讲，那是因为他“表现得乖，足够讨人欢心”。他当然记得，起初他在魔法的作用下昏迷了不知多久，仿佛连时间概念都已丧失殆尽。当魔法的效力消退时，他发现自己的双眼被蒙住，手脚被绳索捆得牢牢的，从声音判断是一辆马车载着他在颠簸的路上疾驰。熟悉的酸胀感自小腹传来，这让他怀疑陷入昏迷之前被迫吞服的那杯气味可疑的药水，他几乎要肯定这药水的作用就是让Omega的热潮期提前来临，他惊恐地呼救，声音却被马蹄声掩盖。

亨利·欧文找了个冠冕堂皇的理由，说什么“为了更好地照顾一位处于热潮期的Omega”，然后把斯托克锁在了卧室里。陷入热潮期的斯托克已经无力反驳这个可笑的借口，他的身体发热得厉害，他无法抑制自己的信息素，甜丝丝的蜂蜜柑橘味充盈了整间卧室，很快他就会变成一个“汁水丰美的榨汁机”——亨利·欧文居然用如此羞耻的词汇来形容他。一场来势汹汹的热潮期会暂时蒸发一个Omega的理智，斯托克不会顾及是谁在享用他，甚至不去想他自己是谁。在 instinct的趋势下，他想要更强烈的刺激来填满他难耐的空虚，想要alpha的结在他里面。他会哭叫着，呼吸急促地祈求alpha给予他更多欢愉。

随着热潮期的消退，斯托克的理智逐渐恢复，他不得不面对自己已被标记的可怖现实。他的身体变得异常敏感，对于alpha提出的过分要求，虽然内心满是抗拒，可身体很容易就能进入状态，alpha散发出的大量信息素让他眩晕，根本没有抵抗的选择。他甚至无法回忆起来自己在热潮期时曾经被亨利·欧文曾用过什么花样折磨过，但是他的身体清清楚楚地记得，总会适时出现某些让他面红耳赤的反应。他平生第一次痛恨自己Omega的身份，为什么会这样，作为一个Omega，在被标记以后，终其一生他都不可能逃离，意志无法控制身体对alpha的顺从。

亨利·欧文发了话——所谓“这样很让人心疼”，真是假慈悲，尽管斯托克暗地里这样想，他身上的镣铐终归被除去，他被允许在规定的区域自由活动。再后来，亨利·欧文甚至开始允许他穿上衬衣跟长裤，不过他的西装背心、外套与大衣早就不知被丢在哪里去了，当斯托克在热潮期中挣扎时，亨利·欧文拿走了它们。

他不是没有想过反抗，然而他拿什么反抗？不可能，就连女仆也有不可思议的怪力足以轻易撂倒他。更别提逃跑。没有钥匙，是的，他没有找到钥匙，房门根本没上锁可是紧闭得如同被千钧巨石堵住。这座建筑与它的主人一样怪异难言，除了他用以整理仪容的小圆镜以外，再无其他镜子，装潢华丽的房间、缠枝花纹衣柜、天鹅绒窗帘、螺旋梯、橄榄色皮质沙发、乌兹别克地毯，唯独缺少镜子，连磨砂玻璃门也严严实实粘上不透明的风景装饰画。“求你，求求你，告诉我你究竟是什么”，他徒劳地问了千百遍，天知道他的alpha为何皮肤冰凉，又为何被瞥见像蜥蜴似的爬行于屋外石墙。恍惚间他怀疑这一切都是幻觉，他只不过是被监禁在某个森林里的小木屋里，在四壁透过来的寒风中瑟瑟发抖做着凄惶的梦。窗户上有栅栏他撬不开，窗外灌木丛中有狼群游荡，它们咯吱磨牙，咀嚼不知何种生物的残肢，血沫掺和碎骨渣，草地上拖下逶迤的痕迹，翌日又被打扫得干干净净。某日狼群突然消失，吉卜赛人的大篷车停在花园里，斯托克在纸片上写下求救的字眼，包裹纸钞从栅栏的缝隙里扔下，为首的吉卜赛人漫不经心拾起纸卷，仰头欣赏他拍窗求救的样子，脸上浮现讥诮的表情，像是在观看一出粗劣的滑稽戏。

绝望在摧毁着斯托克的精神防线，他间或嚎叫哭泣，试图伤害自己。出现偶发的幻觉，以为自己被角落里的一双黑眼睛凝视，那双眼睛里带着病态的迷恋。

为了让他安静下来，斯托克终于被允许在庄园的图书室里“想呆多久就呆多久”，巨大的图书室里积累了几个世纪的海量藏书，戏剧理论，文史哲大部头，古早的东欧巫术手册，其中有不少是英文写成。还有种类繁多的英文报纸杂志——尽管没有当期的，它们皆是在与发行日期隔了几天的时候，由亨利·欧文爵士亲自带来。阅读可以带给他一点安慰，不过斯托克怎么可能完全沉浸其中，糟糕的处境还在刺痛他的神经。有一天亨利·欧文变戏法似的丢给他一个破旧的山羊布偶，是他小时候最喜欢的，连被大人带领去剧院或动物园时也要抱在怀里。

据说他们现在是位于罗马尼亚的川索凡尼亚。斯托克对此将信将疑，因为他未曾见到更多证据，而且他从没去过罗马尼亚。蹊跷的是书本上说东欧的秋天非常干燥，可他看到窗外花园里种着山毛榉与洋地黄，这座庄园永远是雾蒙蒙的，像是被笼罩在蝙蝠翅膀之下。

用以缓解胃痛的热牛奶搁在写字台上，杯沿氤氲热气。斯托克窝在圈椅里，赤脚踩上羊皮灯罩投在地毯上的阴影，他在阅读一本赛马杂志，第五十五页有一篇关于威塞克斯杯的输赢预测的文章。

书房的门被轻轻推开，“我还以为你不会这么早就醒来。”亨利·欧文的黑色长靴踏在地毯上。

斯托克抬抬眼，“在我看来，你回来得还不够晚。”

“你就这么不希望看到我？”

“如果亨利·欧文爵士这么热衷于明知故问的话，我也只能奉陪。”斯托克镇定地说，他随手将杂志合上，卷成一个圆筒。

“你利用我帮你渡过热潮期，就想翻脸不认人。”亨利·欧文总是这样恶劣，他的眼里映着壁炉的火光，“你从这种事中获得的愉悦并不比我少，只是你不愿意承认。”热潮期的Omega不仅需要alpha的爱抚，也需要补充营养与水分，亨利欧文在那几天中会及时为斯托克带来食物和水，喂他喝下燕麦粥，更换床单枕套，进到浴室里帮他做清洁，虽然有时候可能弄得更糟糕。

“请你不要再说了！”斯托克的声音里透出绝望。

“真是让人难过的场景，可怜的斯托克先生沦落到如此地步，着实叫人无奈悲叹。”亨利·欧文夸张地说，他的眼神飞快地扫过斯托克的脸，“然而，这难道不是你所期望的？”，他压低了声线，这仿佛给他的话语里增添了一种神奇的魔力，“你的内在有堕落的潜质，你自己只知道逃避，又有什么办法。”

斯托克忍无可忍，“是啊，我是不是该感谢你大发慈悲地施舍，你在道貌岸然这一点上出类拔萃，真是伪君子的典范。”

“我在想，”亨利·欧文俯身，一瞬间他的脸上露出微妙的笑容，冰凉的手指划过斯托克下颌短短的胡须，轻轻抚摸对方的嘴唇，“如果让你什么话都说不出来。”

斯托克条件反射地紧绷身体，他担心这是对方在暗示要使用他柔软的口腔，而他只能顺从，仿佛一只小猫的脸被按在牛奶碟上，不得不费力地吞下牛奶似的。

忽然，他的脸颊被亨利·欧文用力捏了一下，“你感到不安？”

“就跟我能从你那里获得安全感似的。”斯托克抽了口气，揶揄道。

“那是因为你不够坦诚，”亨利·欧文把问题抛了回去，“更何况我可不愿意与王尔德先生分享我的Omega，你当初跟我说过，他容貌俊美又才华横溢，还跟你家是世交。”

当初在斯托克咬牙切齿地说出那句话以后，他立刻问道，“王尔德上过你的床吗？”，而斯托克对此默不作声，他记得。

这次，亨利·欧文放过了斯托克，趁心情好暂时放过这个已经成为他的所有物的Omega，也不是什么坏事，他有的是时间与耐心陪这个美丽的Omega玩耍。

在斯托克的热潮期过后，他沉溺于让斯托克陪他聊天。起先斯托克的回复总会有些不自然，透着无奈与疏离。他们说着书里的故事，在深入探讨一些话题之后，灵魂也会迸出细小但热烈的火花，好像囚徒与主人的身份不再桎梏着他们，在某种程度上，亨利·欧文记忆里那个聪颖又敏锐的斯托克又回来了，就坐在他对面，看得见也摸得着。斯托克当然也会说起离别的那些年里自己的生活，好似心照不宣，两人皆避免提及当年让斯托克遭到伤害的那件事。他们有时候就只是彻夜聊天，除此之外什么都不做，而在另一些时候，当他们的冗谈结束，无论他们当时呆在哪个地方，书房或是卧室，只要亨利·欧文想，他就会占有斯托克，按他的话来说，这是驯服不听话的Omega的方式。

他贪得无厌却也会适时表现出迁就，给予Omega恰到好处的温柔，抚摸对方的头发，不带任何欲求的吻。

晚餐是番茄酱煮萨玛蕾肉菜卷，浇蓝莓酱与酸奶油的软炸糕，奶油口蘑玉米浓汤，鲱鱼沙拉，菠萝蜜与石榴，还有格拉萨甜酒。斯托克终于吃到了柠檬刨冰，低温对胃部的刺激给他带来又一次干呕，他的胃口逐渐开始适应罗马尼亚风味菜肴，没有心情想念都柏林科利斯餐馆的烤龙虾，以前他从未觉得茄汁炖煮有多可口。亨利·欧文从不与他一起用餐，他未曾见过亨利·欧文吃什么食物，也没见过对方喝咖啡或是红酒。

贝克街221B的二楼，屋子里满是烟气，木质壁炉台正中，一把大折刀插着一叠信笺，几册剪报与文件被重重掷在桌上。

“别人最后一次见到斯托克先生是在九月十五日下午。在他失踪以前一个星期左右，有个蓝制服的小听差来找过他三次，头一次，在小听差走后不久，他匆匆送给文学社团的朋友一本《浮士德》，这本书是羊皮精装的，封面字符烫金，装饰彩色玻璃，没有出版公司，属于私人印刷。”福尔摩斯双手插进衣袋。

“这可是一份不同寻常的礼物，”华生尝试着思考，“都已经过去了两个多月，要是他们早点来找你，而不是把这件事交给爱尔兰警方。”

“第二次，他请哲学社团的大家享用一大盒酒心巧克力，而非他一贯喜欢的薄饼配水果，第三次小听差吃了闭门羹，斯托克先生似乎并不喜欢这些礼物，但是出于某种原因接受了前两次馈赠。而且爱尔兰警方至今没有找到那个小听差，他们的注意力被这件事吸引了过去，这非常符合他们的风格。”福尔摩斯耸耸双肩，“不过……斯托克先生的好友王尔德先生提及过这样一个事实，在小听差头一次来找斯托克的前一天晚上，他领着斯托克去参加过一个沙龙，然而据他描述，并没有什么异常发生。华生，你怎么看？”

“这似乎是个重要信息，”华生试着说出自己的猜测，“这位斯托克先生，在沙龙里遇到了某个人，对他来说，有一些要交涉的情况，或许是某种不情不愿却不得不去做的交易。”

“他们声称，据调查来看，斯托克先生并没有表现出任何与旧相识重逢的迹象，唯一那耐人寻味的一点就是他在那次沙龙里认识了女演员艾伦·泰瑞，并与对方有过相对来说较长时间的攀谈，过后他就因身体不适而匆匆离开。”福尔摩斯扶额，“他们调查过艾伦·泰瑞，遗憾的是也没有发现什么可疑的地方，艾伦·泰瑞的合伙人亨利·欧文爵士，还有一个为剧院工作的画师，都能为她作证。”福尔摩斯闭上双眼，“所以，简直毫无头绪，华生，在你看来，作为都柏林大学三一学院最优秀的学生之一，一位即将毕业，举止得体的Omega，他的失踪最有可能是什么原因？”

“象牙塔中的大学生，我想起了你之前办过的一个案子，‘失踪的中卫’。当然，说不定他急需一些钱财。”

“问题是这位斯托克先生虽然出身于家教严格的家庭，却并没有什么大笔遗产要继承，也没有打牌或赛马的嗜好。”

“他有可能被威胁了吗？我们也知道他平时以alpha面目示人，譬如别人以曝光他的Omega身份相要挟，对他提出某种棘手的要求。”

“哦，华生，你比以前聪明了一些。我考虑了很多情况，又一个一个否定它们。你知道，当排除了所有其他可能，还剩下一个时，不管有多么的不可能，它都是真相。所以……”福尔摩斯抬高了音调，“华生，拿起你的帽子，我们要出门了。”

“出门？”

“再去找一趟范海辛医生，我需要确认我的推测，我怀疑他隐瞒了这位年轻人一些不足以为人道的经历。”

（未完待续）

1、十九世纪晚期——二十世纪初欧美有段时间流行拿和服各种魔改，尤其是做晨衣。

（啊哈，这章有好几处在玩《德古拉》里面的梗，既然德古拉的原型是亨利欧文爵士，又隐晦表达了斯托克的某种幻想，那么我写同人也就以斯托克之梗还治斯托克之身）


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：

马蹄踏过冬日里的坚硬路面，车轮轧碎薄冰上倒映的一轮明月。

车厢绘有精致的家徽纹章，雕花镀金扶手两侧悬挂盛有幽蓝光焰的灯盏。

月亮被一层薄薄的雾气遮盖。满月之下，天地之间浸上了蒙蒙的灰蓝，山坡与森林在月光里融化，黑黝黝的岩石在蓝色阴影的衬托下，叫人联想到某种不可名状的史前之物。多石滩的河流一路蜿蜒，水流缓慢。

亨利·欧文爵士推开小窗，看到天边炸出闪电，他的瞳仁在满月之下变为诡异的血红，月光洒在他黑色的发丝上，如同覆了满头白雪。

吸血鬼的听觉是异常敏锐的。月下并非万物都陷入沉眠，鬼魂在白霜落尽的荒地上孤独游荡，冷冷清清的空气中传来猫头鹰的笑声，它们拍打翅膀落在灰色的树枝上，转过头与椋鸟窃窃私语。

当森林安睡时，它的潜意识与梦境会化作浓雾。

前方即将迎来飘荡于地面附近的蓝色火焰，炼狱之火，穿过它们，穿过它们。

而附近的农户呢，他们害怕浮游的蓝色火焰，也畏惧冬日里食物匮乏的狼群。看，在干枯蓬乱的灌木丛后面，点缀着几处冷绿色光点。

马车绕过高地，又来到低地，泥泞的路面已被冻得僵硬。亨利·欧文合上小窗，想起他可爱的Omega还在卧室等他，青年身穿开司米晨衣，眼睛蓝得像海蓝宝石，脖子上的项圈早就除去了——当初他用锁链牵住斯托克，好让斯托克不得不昂起沙红色短发的头颅，膝行于织有乐园与泉水的茜草红地毯。现在这位Omega爱去哪里就去哪里，说不定现在正眨着蓝眼睛伸手拿出一本古旧书籍，棕色封面，内容是关于奥斯曼帝国的税务官。他忽然想抽出斯托克的领带，绑住这Omega的双臂，塞进嘴里也不错，可是领带早就被他拿走了。

他在离开之前赐予斯托克一个绵长的吻，作为附赠，他也给斯托克留了一个恰到好处的机会。他临出门的时候，斯托克背靠软垫，书页翻得沙沙响，读一本《培尔·金特》【1】，内容关于从旷野妖魔的诱惑中逃离，黎明的钟声从背后响起。

如果斯托克发现了那个机会的话，会像培尔·金特一样逃离吗？应该也会迫不及待地翻越窗台。由于身边有了alpha的照顾，热潮期过去之后的斯托克身上逐渐浮现Omega应有的气质，顺服而诱人仿佛一颗开始成熟的橘子，天知道这种情况下要怎么保护自己。

是的，亨利·欧文在赌博，输赢只是暂时，斯托克后颈的标记已宣示了主权，这意味着就算失去也仅有一会儿——反正最终会回到他身边。而他担心Omega的脸颊会在寒风之中失去血色，狼群被命令过不可袭击他的Omega，那是吸血鬼的客人，吸血鬼的所有物。

过快的顺从叫人腻味，表面之上的顺从同时抓住仅有的机会，才是有意思的猎物。这足以让亨利·欧文一窥斯托克内心蒸腾的潜能。更何况，吸血鬼之所以不能照镜子，是因为吸血鬼的存在本身即反映了见到他们的人的自我，会让人看到自己想看到的东西，听见自己想听见的话【2】。斯托克察觉到他是吸血鬼了么？他的确怪异，不过斯托克一时半会儿还想不到，稚嫩的心并非了解真正的超自然。

普通人的一生就像露水一样稍纵即逝，而吸血鬼的生命与历史等长。当英格兰金雀花王朝的埃莉诺王后【3】越过比利牛斯山，从阿方索八世【4】的宫廷里带来卡斯提尔的布朗什时，亨利·欧文也是随从的一员。他当然参加过十字军，追随狮心王【5】进军耶路撒冷，人类史是一棵参天大树，普通人的一生则是一片嫩叶。他说自己是罗马尼亚人，但也不是。君士坦丁堡陷落以后人人自危，他在罗马尼亚前线呆过很久，久到深深喜欢这个国度的风物。

他离开前，桌上的巴洛克花瓶里有一把风信子。

“风儿吹得轻快，

吹送我回家去，

爱尔兰的小孩，

你在何处逗留。”

他要求斯托克朗诵出自瓦格纳的歌剧的轻快谣曲。尽管他更喜欢大束的铁炮百合，千里迢迢来自远东，气味浓厚，但玫瑰与风信子是最般配的。【6】

斯托克的血液与他本人一样美味，然而亨利·欧文爵士餍足于另一种侍奉，莫名不想这么早就把獠牙伸向他的脖子。别样的满足感使得亨利·欧文不需要再摄入斯托克的生命。那个晚上，Omega的腺体被咬破，大量的信息素注入，两人耽于某种眩晕的迷幻感，斯托克痛极也爽极，手腕处的镣铐锁链被扯得嘎吱作响，亨利·欧文尽兴得像没有明天，他在斯托克的身体里成结，差点抑制不住让自己的獠牙前移去切入对方的颈部血管。

如同他惯于做的一般。

不过他不会浪费对方被弄伤时淌出来的血液，以“王尔德吻过你这里吗？”为理由，浅浅的划破Omega锁骨处的皮肤，浅尝辄止滚落的血珠。指尖爱抚结痂的伤口，需要再次划破？

被标记以后，斯托克的信息素有了一些变化，本来是掺上蜂蜜的，带点青涩的酸气柑橘味，现在柑橘挂在枝头成熟，气味愈来愈馥郁，蜂蜜粘稠得好似秋日阳光。亨利·欧文期待柑橘熟透的那天。他也不是没有撞破过斯托克埋首于他遗留的衬衫，沉溺在信息素的气味里，虽然斯托克那是处于热潮期神志不清的情况下，激素的作用使得渴望充盈在omega体内，但是这让他透过金边夹鼻眼镜看到了某种潜在的可能。

他们谈论马洛，谈论冬天的德国童话，出了名的橘子与女人的城市，白桦林里的易卜生，还有那个白雪皑皑的庞大帝国，盛产崇高而忧伤的诗篇。

唯独不说未来。

诱惑也是不断的，如果斯托克内心的蓓蕾埋藏于冻土，就得重新刨出，哪怕方式粗暴。风信子将重新在心底生根发芽，直到蓝眼睛上蒙了一层泪，蜷在角落里张开嘴让花瓣潮水一般涌出。少年时的那件事弄伤斯托克太深，以至于他在数年中隐瞒了自己的Omega身份，抑制剂并不是对身体完全无害。

雕花铁质门扇缓缓打开，大门两侧可怖的石像落满白霜，泼洒了牛奶似的。亨利·欧文隐隐有点期许此刻他的Omega于床榻安睡，这会稍微给他一点儿错觉，他们俩已成婚多年，美满得像一个沾满砂糖的甜甜圈。或许还会有个女儿，跟他一样的黑发黑瞳，鹰钩鼻子。让他再想想，穿着蓝色塔夫绸短裙趴在地毯上，一边吃葡萄干巧克力，一边翻开儿童画册的小女孩，哦不对，她怎么会吃葡萄干巧克力。他亲眼见到斯托克干呕了一次，女仆说还有一次，猝不及防的意外，作为一个贴心的丈夫，他会请杰基尔医生来看一看。

一月二十日，法院正式开庭审理关于布拉姆·斯托克对亨利·欧文爵士的起诉，罪名涉及绑架、非法拘禁与虐待。

亨利·欧文爵士的辩护律师很快就指出，“然而仅凭布拉姆·斯托克的陈词，无法证明他自己在亨利·欧文的庄园呆的三个月时间里遭到过虐待。斯托克先生，你难道有证据证明我的主顾对你有虐待行为？”

“你限制了我的人身自由。”斯托克努力让自己的眼神不去看被告席上的亨利·欧文，“如果这还不算？”

亨利·欧文严肃地回应：“我是为斯托克先生提供对Omega来说舒适的环境，让他平稳度过他的热潮期，我的女仆与管家可以证明我所说的都是事实。”

法庭传唤了亨利·欧文的女仆、女管家，竟然有一个邮差也被拉来作证。

“女仆与管家都是亨利·欧文爵士的人，至于邮差先生，”斯托克尖锐地指出，“他又不是进到屋子里清清楚楚看见我的。”事实上，他从来没有见过那个邮差。

这句驳斥立刻迎来了被告律师巧舌如簧的应答，“实际上，我的主顾只是让斯托克先生待在家里安分地度过热潮期而已，难道这也算是犯罪行为？难道他就应该铁石心肠地把热潮期的Omega扔出门外，如果Omega的信息素引来好几个粗鲁无礼的alpha怎么办，他们甚至会撕碎没有反抗能力的Omega！”

“他如果真有这么好心，为何不直接给我买一瓶抑制剂？然后放我离开。”

“抑制剂对Omega的身体并不是完全无害。斯托克先生，你是一位教养良好的Omega吗？”被告律师忽然卖了个关子。

斯托克的声音很轻，“是的。”

“一位教养良好的Omega决不会容许自己随随便便被附近农庄的什么乡下流浪汉玷污，从此成为那个alpha的私有物。”被告律师故意拖长了腔调，“而我的主顾是一位有教养的绅士，面对一位猝不及防进入热潮期的Omega，出于安全起见，让这位Omega呆在他的庄园里得到妥善的保护，照料他，为他提供营养与温暖。”

被告律师清了清嗓子，一字一顿地说，“而且，我的主顾标记了斯托克先生，被他这样一位alpha标记，并非有损斯托克先生的阶层身份。”

之后，被告律师向请求法庭当场检查，布拉姆·斯托克被亨利·欧文爵士标记的事实，相关人员检查完毕表示标记事实存在。这一事实具有巨大效力，它意味着对非法拘禁的起诉几乎不可能胜利。根据《大英帝国Omega保护法》，Omega的监护人为其家长，当其被标记以后，监护人是其alpha，除非alpha死亡、失踪、严重精神病。而且，这部法典同样规定，在Omega热潮期发生的一切X行为皆不属于rape。这就意味着，斯托克的起诉胜算极少，这是每一个懂点法律的人都能预料到的。

“那么斯托克先生，”被告律师话锋一转，“你有任何证据证明标记是非自愿的吗？”，他朝法官鞠躬，“我再次强调，我的主顾仅仅是让他住在伦敦郊外的庄园，都是为了更好地照顾热潮期的及以后的Omega。”

“而他一直欺骗我说我们是在罗马尼亚。”斯托克靠上椅背，快速地说。出逃以后，他察觉亨利·欧文一直在撒谎，把事实上位于伦敦远郊荒野里的庄园说成位于罗马尼亚的川索凡尼亚某个荒凉的角落。

“我的确对他说，我们是在罗马尼亚，而且我以为这属于无伤大雅的玩笑话。”亨利·欧文笑着承认，“诸位认为呢？”

旁听席上开始有人窃窃私语。

被告律师同样提供了斯托克在亨利·欧文的庄园里度过热潮期的证据，他拿出一卷文件，展示着最后一页上亨利·欧文有力的笔迹与布拉姆·斯托克潦草的签名，“我的主顾与斯托克先生达成过协议，我的当事人协助他度过热潮期，而他自愿被标记。”

斯托克自然是不记得签名这码事，哄骗一个被激素控制以至于理智飘飘荡荡的Omega是多么的轻而易举，只要狡猾的alpha以“想不想要我填满你”之类的话语来诱导Omega签字。这也是虽然法典中明确标示了非自愿标记这一罪名，然而鲜少有alpha能因此获罪的原因之一。实际上，法律规定是有比较暧昧的地方，陪审团也会不知不觉偏向alpha。

经过笔迹鉴定，签名属于斯托克本人。

力气瞬间耗竭，斯托克差点瘫倒在椅子上。

“我的当事人还有一个申请，让这位Omega回到他的监护人身边。”被告律师胜券在握，提出条件得寸进尺的条件。

经过陪审团表决，斯托克对亨利·欧文的四项指控被驳回，再加上一个几乎让斯托克绝望的决定，他们把斯托克判给了亨利·欧文监护。

“我要上诉！”斯托克发出一声悲鸣。

“我会应诉，再多请个辩护律师，要是必须的话，请十个八个也没问题。”亨利·欧文愉快地回应，“现在，你应该跟你的监护人回到家里。”

“不！我宁可进Omega训诫所。”颤抖的声音。

“你已经一个多月没有回家了，缺乏alpha的爱抚让你憔悴。”亨利·欧文关心地说，“我要好好谢谢夏洛特·索恩利上校的意外缺席，我怕她再跟上次似的抄起枪就打我，这样于我于你面子上都不好看。”。

“简直是一场闹剧。你得跟你的Omega结婚，这样他就会乖乖的。”旁听席上的一位陌生绅士经过，自作聪明地对着亨利·欧文指指点点。

等旁听席的人都走得差不多以后，华生唏嘘，“倘若我坐在陪审席上，肯定会投票支持斯托克先生的指控。”他拿起帽子递给福尔摩斯，“我想帮帮这位可怜的Omega。”

“我说，斯托克先生既然还修过法学，不会不知道他的起诉完全没有胜算，那么他为什么会有这种举止，耐人寻味。”福尔摩斯抽了一口烟斗。

亨利·欧文的手放在斯托克的后腰，推他往马车的方向走，“我给你讲一个故事。你出逃后没多久，还未走出这片谷地，天空开始降雪，你在大雪中迷路一头扎进树林，又遭遇冰雹，多亏几名护林员来救，他们给你喝热威士忌，用皮大衣温暖你。我说得对不对？我调皮的Omega。”

一股阴冷的恐惧摄住了斯托克。

“是我拍电报让他们去救你的！”亨利·欧文挑眉。

当猫捕获了一只画眉时，并不会立刻扯掉这可怜的小东西的羽毛，将其拆吃入腹，而是首先作出要放它一条生路的架势，收回按住它头颅的指爪，它以为自己自由了，扑腾翅膀想飞回枝头，又立刻被利爪按住尾羽，粗暴地拽回远处，如此反复几遍，画眉的力气耗竭，猫才像一位绅士似的，慢条斯理享用这顿美味。

刹那间，出逃的经历在斯托克脑海中过了一遍。三个女人正在楼下不亦乐乎地练习使用打字机，一时半会儿没有上来的迹象，斯托克爬出栅栏已凭空消失的窗台，长久锻炼得来的肌肉并没有在三个多月里退化太严重。月光下他翻过低矮围墙，意外找到一辆自行车，急于出逃的他来不及细想这是否是陷阱。

沿着荒凉的小路，他来到了一片广阔的原野，小山坡上长满了树木，这些树木一直延伸到旷野，在平缓的山坡和洼地上星罗棋布。车轮不时会陷入枯草与苔藓，只得沿着路边小心行进，他打了个寒噤，捡一根橡树枝充作手杖备用。

他真的是在东欧？为何风物与爱尔兰如此相似？

夜色越来越深，铅灰色的云层遮蔽月亮，上空低沉的咆哮传来，他仰头注意到巨大而厚重的云层以极高的速度由北往南掠过，这是暴风雪的前兆。

空气中传来一阵寒意，雪开始下起来，昏黄的云层越来越沉重，落雪的声音越来越密集，大地像铺上了一层闪闪发光的白色羊毛，地平线的边缘在朦胧中消失了，道路的痕迹愈来愈模糊。

风越刮越大，打在脸上生疼，雪在他周围旋转，形成漩涡，他几乎睁不开眼睛。没过多久他发现自己一定是迷路了，天空被紫色闪电撕裂，借着闪电的光亮，他能看到前方一片紫杉林，他必须进去躲避风雪。

他舍弃自行车，蹒跚前进的时候感觉自己在发抖。他路过残砖断瓦，希望不远处有一处坍圮的农舍，必须在被倦意击垮之前找到一个可以躲避的地方。狂风嗖嗖呼啸，恣意张扬穿梭于林间。不久，暴风雪中的昏沉的天色被笼罩在夜晚的幽暗中，隐隐约约的怪声怕是狼嚎，这叫他胆战心惊。

暴风雪似乎要过去，在飘忽的云层中，出现了一缕月光，照亮这片广阔的天地，他才注意自己狼狈不堪，正站在一大片紫杉林地的边缘。

眼前突兀出现了洁白的大理石墓碑，当月光如瀑布般倾泻在大理石墓碑上时，他能看清墓碑上刻着铁线莲。与此同时，他有一种奇异的感觉，他并不是孤零零一个人。而他顾不得想这么多，他迫切需要一点温暖，哪怕是一根蜡烛的火光也好过没有。

天空中猛然炸出的鸣雷震得他头皮发麻，闪电击中远处山丘，大地在震动，仿佛千万匹马的奔腾。

巨大的冰雹砸下，击落干枯的枝条，重重打在他身上，他跑到最近的一棵树旁，很快又离开——枯朽的枝条提供不了多少保护。

麻木感正在支配他的身躯，攫取他的意识，他的步子迈得越来越迟钝，脖子后面有一种冰冷的感觉，手脚连痛苦的感觉都要消失，四周婆娑的树影与冰碴一起旋转着向他靠拢。他用尽最后力气奔前方半截坍塌的石墙，在底下尽可能缩成一团。

这种半睡半醒的状态持续了不知多久，随着时间的流逝，四周一片寂静，莫非风暴停息。暖烘烘的感觉蔓延并包裹了他，但是某种沉重的东西压在胸膛上让他呼吸吃力，恍恍惚惚之中他错觉自己没有出逃，仍然被囚禁于那活像装饰华美的棺材一般的卧室。

窸窸窣窣的声音把斯托克从昏昏沉沉的状态里揪出来，是一头灰狼！它趴在他的身上舔他的喉咙，它的两只绿眼睛在燃烧，张开的口中锋利的牙齿闪闪发光，蓬蓬的大尾巴扫过他的小腿，透过湿漉漉的睫毛，他看到它黑色的鼻尖，能感觉到它炽热而猛烈的呼吸。

他竭尽自己所有意志才克制住失声呼救，血液在冲击他的头脑，耳畔沙沙回响。

斯托克先生并非一个乐天派，此时却无端想起了“但愿十辆马车给自己送葬”这件事。

又过了一段时间，他头脑里一片空白。

一道红光穿过紫杉林，照在白茫茫的大地上，紧接着两三声呼哨。灰狼用一种奇怪的方式嚎叫，似乎要把人引过来。突然，两三个裹着皮大衣的人跑来，统统抱持双管猎枪。灰狼回头望了望，从斯托克的身上跃过，轻捷地跳入密林中去了。

“谢天谢地，”竟然说的是英语！最先过来的人探了探斯托克的鼻息，转头对身后的几个人说，“要不是狼嚎，我们根本找不到他！”

“狼一直伏在他身上给他取暖。”一个矮个子老人摘下雪帽，意味深长地说，“它不仅仅是狼。”【7】

（未完待续）

1、易卜生戏剧

2、布拉姆·斯托克所设定“吸血鬼不能在镜子里反映出影像”的原因是，“他们像镜子一样，可以反映每个所遇到的人的自我。”

3、阿基坦的埃莉诺，（1121－1204）

4、法国国王。

5、理查一世，（1157-1199）

6、斯托克早年写过一篇童话《玫瑰王子》，关于“玫瑰王子与风信子公主”

7、梗出自斯托克短篇小说《德古拉的客人》


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：

不去想挂在衣帽间的斗篷跟帽子，亨利·欧文爵士忙于手头的活计，他在装饰自己的棺材，增减一点什么花样，带来新的乐趣。吸血鬼总是睡在棺材里，无论是乱葬岗上几片薄木板拼凑成的简陋棺材，木板腐朽绽开，月光透过缝隙唤醒沉眠的不死者，还是上好的黑漆棺材，沉重的黑色源自某个无星无月的夜晚，白丝绒内衬，必不可少的是鲜花装饰——作为一个优雅的，有贵族头衔的吸血鬼，他喜欢这样略显浮夸的美丽。棺椁外侧铺了层层的百合，香气浓烈，仿佛下一秒就要腐烂。做点缀的是玫瑰，玫瑰园收留了迷失的孩童，血肉掩埋于地下充作养料。深红的花瓣让他想起地板上黏答答的血迹，汩汩涌出的血液在大理石地面汇成一汪，却倒映不出来任何身影。玫瑰浓绿的叶子被剪除，它们因此失去生气，像蜡做的假花。而此时此刻站在房间中的吸血鬼也好似一尊蜡像，脸颊永远苍白，永远不带血色。

他挥手，丧筵的蜡烛被点燃，微弱的火光跳跃着。漫长岁月的永生里，吸血鬼乐此不疲地重复自己的葬礼，一遍又一遍。死者葬仪本应肃穆，而吸血鬼早已被永恒的安眠抛弃，死亡化作一大群幽蓝翅膀的蝴蝶，朝向日落之地远去。

在永无止境的岁月里他总得给自己找点乐子，虚掷光阴有很多巧妙的方法。他获得了一朵特别的玫瑰，花瓣在每个夜晚只为他一人打开，他并非从未想过露出獠牙。可是，为什么不给他的Omega也订做一副棺材，好叫他们躺在一块，推开棺盖道晚安。紧闭的双眼并非长眠，越过神秘的死亡之门，在夜与废墟的国度复活的人们从此行走于永夜的深谷，望不见漫漫尽头。

钟声阴沉地响了五下，座钟顶上漆成蓝色的骷髅头咧出一个怪笑。

亨利·欧文走下楼梯，见到三个女吸血鬼正在轮流摆弄一个枯萎的花环，争着戴上一面惨白的新娘头纱。她们转着圈儿，轻盈地跳来跳去，身穿拖地的丝绸长袍，夜风拂动衣摆，如水面泛出的微微涟漪。

“这些是从哪里弄来的？”亨利·欧文嘟囔。

“东区的白教堂，那儿有热乎乎的血，戴鸭舌帽的人还唱了一首歌儿，粗鲁的水手谣。”金发的女吸血鬼转头，空灵地笑，她有丰满的嘴唇与洁白的牙齿。

“我们追逐一只白鹳，可是它没有衔来婴孩。”另一个补充。

“爵士，快告诉我们，楼上那位Omega的血液是不是蜂蜜橘子味的？”黑发女孩十指交叠，天真地说。

她们围过来，脚步如同猫儿一般悄无声息。

金发女吸血鬼纤细的手指沿着亨利·欧文整洁的衣袖往上游移，亨利·欧文猛地握住她的手，将她掼倒在地，冷酷无情地说，“我觉得你不需要这样。”

她没有起身，而是膝盖交叠坐在地毯上，仰脸发出一种轻佻的、卖弄风情的笑声，“你自己从来没有爱过，你从来没有爱过！”另外两个女吸血鬼也加入了进来，房间里回荡着这样一种阴郁又冷酷的笑声，好像她们的灵魂皆已被抽离似的。

“可是，我也能爱。”亨利·欧文的声音虽然很低，几乎是耳语，却似乎划过了空气，然后在四周响起来。

他的声音变得柔和，“经过几个月时间，你们之前就能看出来，不是吗？”最后一句像是在自言自语，“因为还有工作要做。”

再次回到卧室的亨利·欧文躺入棺材，整理白衬衣的袖口，双手交叠于胸前。在他沉睡的时候，斯托克会不会静悄悄摸进这间卧室，有没有胆量揭开棺盖。倘若斯托克看到是亨利·欧文静静躺在这个黑色的大盒子里，会不会战战兢兢地伸出手指，轻轻触碰这位alpha冰冷的额头？

窗帘在拂晓降临之前垂落，棺盖稳稳扣上。

与此同时，在楼上的另一间卧室里——没有棺材或是任何葬礼装饰，而是悬挂天鹅绒帷幔的，舒适宽阔的床铺。即使床上只躺了他一人，Omega的身躯还是瑟缩成一团，尽可能在床褥上占据更小的空间。他的意识坠入噩梦的洞窟，无法避开的冰雹砸在布拉姆·斯托克脸上，凭空浮现一柄左轮手枪指着他的脑袋，一道银白色闪电将夜空劈成两半，闷雷滚过天幕，暗紫色的荒原涌出泥浆，飞溅的泥浆很快淹没了他的小腿，他冷得发抖。

斯托克从床铺滚落，又笨拙爬起，半梦半醒之间他只知道狂奔。他推开虚掩的卧室门，沉重的脚步踏上厚实的地毯。他一路跌跌撞撞，踢翻矮凳，碰到墙角。世界在他眼前无限放大又消失，一团迷雾笼罩了狂奔的他，无边无际的浓白雾气源自他的内心。他厌恶眼前所见，也厌恶耳边所听，或许正是他潜意识在控制自己的感官拒绝接收来自外界的刺激。他察觉不到疼痛，他跑，霎时他的思绪与动作割裂开来。他在想大学里的社团活动，小伙子们换上利落的衣服，练习橄榄球，他喜欢的橄榄球。当一个人跑到一个触地得分点后，他的球队的所有边锋都紧紧地跟在他后面。信号来得又快又有效，没有时间犹豫或忘记。

最后一道门是打不开的，他的眼睛适应了一点微弱的光线，模糊的景象在他眼前旋转，他自身则立于旋转世界的顶点，望向黑暗的中心，是一片寂静。耳边忽而回荡汽笛声，忽而只是一声呜咽。他现在站在哪儿？某个叫客厅的地方，客厅是什么？不是储物间，也不是卧室。他身上是皱巴巴的睡袍，客厅有窗帘，密不透风的窗帘，对每一缕阳光严防死守。长期拒绝阳光的屋子里会不会长出色彩艳丽的蘑菇，一个无端的问题，他打了个喷嚏，笑出来。

当他的意识渐渐清醒的时候，他察觉自己正伏在洗手台上，胃里一阵翻腾。刺眼的灯光下，他手腕上青紫色的淤痕更加明显，捆绑过的痕迹。衣料暧昧地摩擦过肿胀的nipples，激起令他羞耻的痛痒。

背部的疼痛也逐渐清晰起来。

鞭打，足足二十下，那是对他逃跑行为的惩罚。

更大的羞耻是被勒令报数。

斯托克没有吐出来任何东西，苦味弥漫在口腔，他去抓那个棕色的漱口水瓶子。

他又落到亨利·欧文手里了，残酷的事实。这个叫布拉姆的青年Omega也会反抗的，说不定是他反抗得不够激烈，他不该的，难道他喜欢这样？难道他真的像alpha所说的那样，是的，都是因为他自己不够好，才会遇到这样的事。

亨利·欧文自私任性地把他困在这里，为所欲为地对待他。他竟然可以看得下去书，他竟然能聊得下去天，着实滑稽，着实可笑。

他的Alpha是个很会掌控人心的家伙，严苛的规则必不可少，佐之以适当的给予。

斯托克忽然意识到，出现在他思绪里的亨利·欧文，是作为“我的alpha”的存在，情况不妙。

“杰基尔医生将在九点钟过来。”亨利·欧文不知何时走了进来，他轻抚斯托克的背部，看似安慰的动作其实是在提醒对方重温疼痛，另一只手悄悄滑向斯托克平坦紧实的小腹，指尖试图掐住一丁点柔软，“希望是个女孩。”

“你的希望会落空。”似乎是之前干呕的缘故，斯托克的声音在发抖，“世间并不是所有的事都能遂你心愿。”

“我向来很有行动力，”亨利·欧文凑近斯托克的后颈，寻找信息素的气味，“你不也是这样？”

“就在这里？”斯托克的语气漠然得仿佛谈论的并不是自己，他避开亨利·欧文的视线，弯腰去够睡袍的下摆，还追加了一句，“我知道你想。”

他在等待Alpha的信息素，信息素会缠绕他，让他身上某个软热紧致的部位变得汁水丰美。

“砰——”棕色玻璃瓶炸裂，亨利·欧文被Omega不合时宜的顺从惹恼，一切变得索然无味。他抓住斯托克的手腕，阻止对方掀起睡袍下摆，“现在我不想。”

“你猜错了。”他讨厌方才斯托克的顺服，但倘若Omega表现出来的是抗拒，也会引起他的不悦。

斯托克缄默不言。

“你玩够了没有？我的Omega。”亨利·欧文等到情绪稍稍缓和才开腔，“据我所知，你逃走之后并没有与你的家人团聚，而是去找王尔德，碰巧他也在伦敦。”

“我不愿意见到他们，回家又有什么意思呢？”斯托克语调舒缓平淡，尾音有微微的颤抖。

“你觉得自己像个被玷污的祭品，”亨利·欧文轻吻斯托克的手背，“你本该得到更多快活。”他抬头，直视对方的双眼，“你得顺从你想要的。”

斯托克欲言又止，他耸耸肩，终于挤出来一句，“所以，什么时候能放了我？”

“我允许你跟我谈条件了？”与上次一模一样的回答。

过了一会儿，斯托克忽然发问。

“你有过别的Omega吗？”

这次轮到亨利·欧文一言不发了。

斯托克毫不期望自己有资格从亨利·欧文那里得到这个问题的答案。他更关心的是，已经过去多久，他成为亨利·欧文的Omega有多长时间了。久得此前关于大学生活的记忆被粗暴地碾成碎片，就像发生在千年百年之前，与亨利·欧文的重逢让他原本平静的生活彻底支离破碎。

他岂止是不愿意回家，他根本就不能回家，他预料到母亲会如何责打他，因为这一切都是他的错，都怪他，他是可恨的，人没有廉耻，就像猫狗失去毛皮。母亲说过，优秀的Omega要与天性对抗，不能随意被alpha引诱，而他没有做到，他甚至还一度心怀希冀，这当然都是他的错，他自己造成的后果。他眼前好像能看到母亲失望的表情，这让他陷入无法逃离的焦虑。

斯托克何尝不喜欢孩子，是谁害得他失去了孕育婴儿的能力呢，是他自己，他不该吞下过量抑制剂的。

追溯到最初，是他自己任性偷偷溜出去，是他自己见到陌生的alpha却没有迅速离开，自责的感觉黏上他的皮肤，渗出黏腻又阴冷的恶心直达骨髓。他心里清楚，可笑的重逢，也不是有机会补救，他怎么可以收下礼物，难道他的内心还存在着某些别样的心思，不要逃避，老老实实承认。他不能容忍自己，居然是这样寡廉鲜耻的自己，有了不该有的心思，堕落的本源就在这里。

母亲跟他说过，虽然品行良好的alpha会尽可能尊重Omega，但是并不是所有alpha都会对Omega表现出足够的尊重。作为Omega要比alpha小心谨慎，很少人会劫持alpha——他们劫持alpha干什么？恐怕只有运送到中南半岛的茶叶种植园当苦力这一个用处。然而Omega与之不同，一个Omega散发出香甜可口的信息素，这在某些恶劣的alpha眼里意味着什么。诚然，想要Omega获得足够的尊重还有很多路要走，不仅仅是对Omega的保护，对alpha的教化也至关重要。

她叫他当心alpha的引诱，天知道alpha是真心实意追求他，还是只想将他锁在卧室里，生养一个又一个的孩子。

那个遥远的深秋午夜，是灾难的源头，斯托克憎恨自身，他不可能有这种荒谬的感情。一个有教养的Omega应该学会克制自己，一个有教养的Omega不会屈服。他的身体居然会对alpha的要求有反应，他的身体不被他的意志控制，不得不服从alpha的要求，荒谬。

这是完完全全的堕落，他本来是大学里最优秀的学生，但是他如今落得了最糟糕的处境，他不再是家族的荣耀，父母谈论起孩子时不会再提他获得过数学竞赛奖项，而是唉声叹气地提及一个堕落的Omega，轻易被诱惑。他的堕落使家族蒙羞，如果他不回到家里，家人或许会好过一点。

也许这位名叫布拉姆·斯托克的，让家族蒙羞的青年Omega，在开始堕落的那一天，就不值得被拯救了。

他失声吼叫，“好冷！特别冷！”

目光所及之处坍塌成齑粉，又回到了很多年以前，他变回了少年，他的身量还未长足，睡袍披在身上略显宽大，有黏糊糊的液体淌下来。

还有，被关在门外，彻骨的寒风。

亨利欧文有一瞬间的愕然，当他反应过来时，他迅速拥抱斯托克，他比斯托克矮一些，如果不是alpha的优势，以及吸血鬼的力量，根本不可能轻巧地制住对方。他踮脚，吻斯托克的脸，“好了，好了，布拉姆，不冷，现在是一月，我们在屋里，壁炉在燃烧。”

壁炉旁有两把椅子，有着雪白脚爪的猫儿窝在椅子上打呼噜，地毯上绣了风信子，一共是一百五十九朵。Omega被alpha散发出的信息素安抚，哪怕他打心底不愿意承认。

剔透的冰凌悬挂在屋檐，大风在黑夜与黎明交界之时从海面上刮过来，七叶树衰败的枝条被掰扯得横七竖八。远处也是积雪的荒原，雪覆盖了枯草与苔藓，松软的雪堆上时而出现猫头鹰的爪印。雪原永恒的主角是灰狼，饿极的灰狼甚至会在大白天窜进附近的农庄。

九点钟，杰基尔医生按时来到。这位身形削瘦的医生一头乱发好似鹌鹑造的窝，他屏退其他人，用试纸以及一些金属器械为斯托克检查身体。

“小伙子，你看上去可不像个Omega。”

斯托克侧过脸，不去理会杰基尔医生无聊的搭讪，这句话他听很多人说过。

“范海辛医生对我提过你，你曾经是他的病人。”  
“他是我母亲的朋友。”斯托克虚弱地回答。

“你认识尼莫船长吗？他与我们大家是朋友。”杰基尔医生洗干净双手。

“听说过，不认识，他好像是个印度人。”

“他是个什么印度王子，大家都这么说，你的alpha应该也认识他，是他跟你提到他的？”

“是的。”斯托克不喜欢冰冷的金属触及肌肤的感觉，他无法焐热它们，只得尝试让思绪逐步封闭起来，专注于读过的小说，文学对他而言是个避风港。

当检查结束以后，杰基尔医生走出房间，摇了摇头，“很遗憾，爵士。”

“哦。”亨利欧文露出狐疑的神色，他按按额头，“我是说，非常感谢。很抱歉，我没有休息好。”

“可惜我在晚上没法出诊。”杰基尔医生苦笑，“斯托克先生知道你需要在白天休息么？”

“他知道。”

“那么，关于你的身份……”

“我想他还没看出来。”

“对了，你这几天见没见过海德。”

“前天晚上。我尝试与他沟通。”

“这件事，我是指当下这件事，你准备怎么告诉斯托克先生？”杰基尔医生将话题牵引回来。

亨利·欧文吐出一口气，“他盼望如此。”

（未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：  
那天晚上，斯托克穿了米色的丝绸睡袍，长袍底下空荡荡的，亨利·欧文与其说是仁慈不如说是为了满足某种怪癖，还允许他穿上一双长及膝盖的棉袜。  
两人都站在卧室地毯上。  
亨利·欧文就这样一言不发地看着斯托克，仿佛目光能穿透这层薄薄的丝绸，揉捏Omega敏感的乳尖，在Omega的腰身上留下青紫的印痕。  
Omega肩背宽阔，双腿修长，站立时他有点屈膝，这会给他带来实际上是徒劳的安全感。有的人在害怕时会无意识地把双手揣进怀里，他怕，但是他更怕alpha看出来他怕。他必须想点别的，就像冰冷的金属器械伸进他体内的时候那样。  
为什么他要是个Omega呢？  
杰基尔医生的诊断结果，斯托克也听说了，Omega当然没有跟亨利·欧文提起过，自己当年吞服掉所有能找到的抑制剂的事。  
只有他知道他是多么的喜欢孩子们，这属于他的天性，更何况他当初并没有度过正常的童年，所以他想要一个小朋友，待到分化以后他开始这么就想了，真是奇妙，他的身体渐渐成熟，子宫足以孕育一个完整的生命。那时的他是那么的孤独，尽管长大成人，内心最深处也是可怜又孤独的小孩，他渴望自己可以生育一个小朋友作伴。他的小朋友一定可爱得像个丘比特，他会非常、非常疼爱他的小朋友，他喜欢让小朋友肉乎乎的小胳膊搂住他的脖颈，喜欢给小朋友唱自己写的歌。  
如果奇迹出现，上天让他拥有了孩子，而孩子的父亲是眼前这个孤独而恶劣的alpha呢。亨利·欧文曾经说，“希望是个女孩。”，抚养小女孩也是可爱的事，用缎带给她扎头发，说柔软的故事哄她入睡——斯托克小时候听到的睡前故事，往往是瘟疫、恐惧与死亡，并且是在第一百零三次发烧之后听到这这样的故事。  
如果这样的话，alpha说不定会放他回家。但是，仅凭仇恨是不会让Omega被禁锢这么久还没有精神失常。  
于是斯托克先说了话，似乎要故意激怒对方似的，“你还没有厌倦我吗？操我这件事还没有让你觉得腻味？”  
这种对好人家的Omega来说难以启齿的词汇从他口中吐出，有一种自暴自弃的感觉。他语速非常快，生怕慢一点，不体面的词汇就憋在喉咙里了。他在热潮期时当然也没少翻来覆去这种没羞没臊的话，但是在他神志清醒的时候，还是由于受过的体面教育的缘故，本能地避免说出这种词汇。  
亨利·欧文明知故问，“一个被标记的Omega离开了他的alpha，我也想知道他构思的出路。”过了一会儿，他又补充道，“我知道你不会回家，如果要回家，你逃跑时怎么不回？”  
斯托克肯定不会说，“我认为，家人会讨厌我这种让家族蒙羞者。”，他改口说出，“我在等你玩够的那一天。”  
“倘若你想走的话，就打开门。”亨利·欧文取下夹鼻眼镜，随手搁在矮柜顶。  
这肯定是一场羞辱，只穿长袍与棉袜的Omega推开门，他不确定门外有什么在等他。  
或者是试探，亨利·欧文习惯玩的试探把戏，当斯托克推开门的时候，暴怒的alpha站在他背后，打他。  
然而，他还是要去开门，这算不上有用的反抗，还会给自己增添莫测的麻烦，但是，这位红发青年需要一些实感，一些证明自己并不是一个红发玩偶的实感。  
斯托克迈开一小步，又一小步。  
alpha的信息素汹涌而来，让斯托克嗅到浓浓的雪松香味，同时又让被标记的Omega膝盖绵软，力气松弛，头脑晕晕沉沉，全身的血液仿佛在往后颈的腺体聚拢。  
斯托克的步伐开始踉跄。  
他听到亨利·欧文在背后呢喃，语气尽可能放得温柔，“我是让你出去，而你根本就办不到。”  
又是一波比上次更猛烈的信息素。  
斯托克踉终于支撑不住，跪在地上，他被信息素包围，挣扎是如此的徒劳无力。在从前，在他出逃之前，alpha也这样对待过他，他当然记得，所谓alpha对不听话的Omega的驯服方式。  
Omega的长袍被看不见的力量粗鲁地撕破，他已经不去想alpha为什么会隔空控制一些小物件。他只知道亨利·欧文抱起他的腰，给他摆成一个跪爬的姿势，又去抚摸他的臀部。  
Omega不由自主地抬腰，他领教过这种感觉，仅仅靠意志力，很难控制身体的本能。臀部的肌肉簇起又放松，承受着来自alpha手指的，用力的按压。  
亨利·欧文掰开Omega的臀瓣，Omega的汁液简直多到泛滥，此时隐蔽的粉红色穴口处泛了一圈水光。  
斯托克看不到亨利·欧文的具体动作，很快的，他就感觉到alpha硬挺的性器在他的穴口摩擦，蹭了不少他流出的汁液。  
看来，这次他没有在床上挨操的资格。  
伴随着粗重的呼吸，亨利·欧文换了手指给斯托克扩张，他一边咬牙切齿地说，“我是想让你记住。”  
门是虚掩着的，或许仆人会随时经过，看到这幅场景，夺走斯托克寥寥无几的体面。  
Omega已经湿得一塌糊涂，alpha的性器顺利地进入。  
斯托克的意识瞬间抽离身体，肉壁紧紧绞住alpha的性器，他听到耳中的血管突突直跳。下一秒，生殖腔紧闭的入口被顶得酸痛，毕竟现在还不到发情期。  
跪在地上，被alpha从后面贯穿，臀部被alpha的胯骨撞击，斯托克不必对上亨利·欧文充满欲情的目光。  
Alpha用力地抽插着，斯托克的全身都在颤抖，地毯被他抓得皱巴巴的。他勉强以手肘撑地，往前爬了一点点，立刻被alpha发现，掐住Omega的腰，将对方的身躯往回拖动。  
他还不忘掌掴Omega的臀部，每当有刺痛落在臀肉上时，内里的肉壁就会猛地收紧。  
斯托克的神志恍恍惚惚，他听到亨利·欧文的咆哮——似乎远在天边，而他自己则是张开嘴唇大口呼吸空气，夹杂着支离破碎的呻吟，他究竟喊出来了什么，是亨利·欧文的名字，还是别的一些字眼。  
无论如何，斯托克明白，他的理智渐渐被欲望蒸干，即将迎来一次剧烈的高潮。他的敏感点一次又一次被alpha的性器碾过，直到他眼前发白，所有映入眼帘的东西都像在旋转，涎水从嘴角滴下。Omega自己的性器先射出来，把地毯弄得更加狼藉。  
高潮过后的Omega浑身酥麻，仿佛融化了一般。亨利·欧文扶住斯托克的腰胯避免对方向侧面瘫倒，同时加快了动作。终于他释放在Omega的体内，他没有成结，而是抽出了疲软的性器。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱让双方都消耗了很多力气，亨利·欧文把斯托克抱过来，让他正面对着自己。  
斯托克跟以前一样闭上眼睛，伸出舌尖，乖顺地舔掉alpha性器上的黏腻——还带着些许白浊。Alpha没有成结，成结让Omega恐惧，斯托克记得那是身为Omega最脆弱最无助的时候，他什么也做不了，他被一个alpha通过结给完全控制住，他无法挣扎。  
Omega的身体在这个阶段还是非常敏感的，亨利·欧文得在自己的不应期里找点别的乐子。  
他的的下一步行动就是将斯托克绑起来，然后从抽屉里翻出一个上面满是毛刺的玩具，费力地往Omega里面放。这番举动可真不够轻松，事后斯托克甚至不敢回忆毛刺挠过肉壁的滋味，他浑身泛红，不住地痉挛，下嘴唇被自己咬出血腥味，他摆脱不了，他无处可逃，他仅有这样的想法。随着玩具的推进，这刺激让他脑袋里一片空白，晕眩感袭来。最后，当玩具全部推入的时候，斯托克几乎丧失了神志，而他的alpha满意地看着自己的杰作，手掌握住Omega立起的性器轻轻抚摸，激起Omega周身无意识的战栗。  
惩罚还没有结束，当Omega有了那么一点清醒的时候，alpha拿来一支烛台，往Omega的两腿之间凑近。  
斯托克当时哀求了些什么，他用颤抖的声音说，自己会成为一个乖巧的Omega，自己再也不会逃跑，求求alpha，求求那个人，不要用他已经预料到的方法对待他。  
亨利·欧文伸出手指抹一抹从斯托克穴口渗出的汁液，抹在对方的大腿根上，“你总是汁水充足，我的红发男孩。”  
然后，他的手腕稍稍倾斜，烛焰拉长。  
斯托克听到了尖叫声——应该是他自己发出来的，他浑身战栗，拉扯得手腕脚踝处的锁链嘎吱作响，与那些噩梦般的回忆一模一样。由于Omega的身体里还有个不好对付的玩意儿，哪怕是小范围的扭动，也会牵动毛刺对极度敏感的肉壁的搔刮。  
“求求你……我不会再……”斯托克的话语里带着粗重的喘息，还没等他说完，下一滴烛泪就落在穴口，把这句话生生噎回去，化作一声短促的悲鸣。  
斯托克在昏迷之中梦到一个场景，塔楼落下的巨大蝙蝠，化作黑发绅士，转过脸，是亨利·欧文，他在塔楼顶上的夜风中享用斯托克被撩拨起来的，热乎乎的身体，斯托克无法逃离，再往下稍微挪动一点就是坠落。  
翌日，抠下封住穴口的红蜡，取出带着毛刺的玩具。亨利·欧文找到了把玩具放到Omega里面的乐趣，在对omega进行了充分的清洗之后，他又拿出一个塞子，推进omega的那个紧致诱人的入口，这件小玩具可以随时提醒omega不要忘记自己的处境。而且，事实上，它当然还有别的好处。想想看，当吸血鬼结束了狩猎回到这幢建筑，收起蝙蝠翅膀，将大衣交给女仆放回衣帽间，在这种时候，他当然会渴望有一个温热的容器，让他随时随地都能从那里索取快活的感觉。  
这种事对omega来说自然是不舒服的，斯托克不能一天到晚趴在床上，他会在图书室走来走去，会阳台看看风景，会下楼。当他迈出步子的时候，塞子会时不时地触及他柔软的肉壁上敏感的一点。但是，塞子的尺寸当然比不上他的alpha，所以，当他的需求被轻易挑拨起来的时候，他会发现自己很难得到纾解 。他当然不敢擅自把它拿出来很久，alpha这样对他说，“如果你扔掉它，我就再拿一个放进去，我们的时间多得很，总有一天你会习惯的。”  
想到这里，他下意识地夹紧塞子，并没有察觉到自己刚才发出轻微的喘息。他的脑海中勾勒出塞子的形状，薄红慢慢爬上脸颊。  
戴上塞子，穿着睡裙在房间里走来走去，怎么说也好过毛刺与热蜡。  
不过，从那以后，每天例行的二十下鞭打是不可能取消的，按亨利·欧文的话讲，这是让斯托克“认清楚自己的位置”。如果omega表现的好，就可以赦免对乳尖的蹂躏，鞭稍也不必在穴口多做停留。  
吸血鬼总是有些喜怒无常，在亨利·欧文眼里，如何驯服omega是一件有意思的事，然而他总是无端想起来王尔德，王尔德享用过斯托克吗？是不是也曾经赞美过omega话语中对戏剧的独到见解，以及身上那个软热紧致的入口。还有惠特曼，他慢慢了解到的，尽管惠特曼是个omega，omega之间也可以互相抚慰，只不过，不可能孕育婴儿。  
斯托克是他的omega，从此以后永远只属于他，他知道这个omega喜欢《浮士德》，他知道这个omega有个戏剧梦，他们在一起从马洛讨论到兰心大剧院，还对易卜生的作品发表各自的见解，这种聊天可以持续整夜，直到东方泛出晨曦，吸血鬼回到棺材里安眠。  
他也知道更多关于这个omega的事，他会将性器深深埋入omega的身体，因此发出满意的叹息声，感觉到软肉紧紧包裹上来，收缩，纠缠，吮吸似的。  
（未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

第八章：  
白昼正在以不易察觉的方式慢慢变长，每一天与第二天的黄昏乍看上去没有区别，直到一个礼拜过去，回想上周的某个下午，才察觉落日的时间有了变化。只是，初春的空气仍旧寒冷，无力彻底将冰雪融化，庭院中的树上还没有鸣鸟，阳光斜斜地透过窗户照进来，窗棂在斯托克手中的茶杯上投下淡淡的阴影。  
他的头发蓄长了一些，胡须修剪得干干净净，他仍旧穿和式的家居便服，手里拿着一本小书，身边铺有蕾丝桌布的圆桌上摆着瓷质杯碟，还有各式点心。要是被不相关的旁人看到的话，准会觉得他就是这户体面人家里无忧无虑的年轻夫人。  
可他不是，他被束缚在笼中，他没有羽翼可以挣开锁链。  
连斯托克也在好奇自己为什么没有疯掉，他早就应该疯掉，这栋大宅是一座装饰华丽的坟墓，一个温暖的棺材，如果没有发疯那么就闷死，还有没有第三种可能。或许有，那种最为糟糕的结果，成为大宅里的一个装饰，他的alpha炫耀自身财富的摆设，被困在这一方小小的天地，只不过怀里没有抱着婴儿，没有一个黑发的小男孩或是小女孩。  
斯托克也知道，还是有很多alpha守旧又骄傲，心里满满都是偏见，把Omega像宠物一样豢养，Omega在他们的眼里只有两个用途，讨他们欢心，以及生育后代。  
斯托克烦躁地扔下书本，又往茶杯里添进一小勺糖。  
亨利·欧文的确是个非常恶劣的alpha，但是，哪怕斯托克不愿意承认，亨利·欧文也不是那种骄傲守旧的alpha，亨利·欧文赞赏Omega的才华，而不是认为Omega不应该接受伴侣教育之外的东西；亨利·欧文知道斯托克不能怀孕——海德医生告诉过他，却没有因此对斯托克有一丝一毫的厌弃，斯托克巴不得他因此厌弃自己，可是他从不。  
尽管如此，他还是把一个年轻的Omega关在家里，任由哀求的泪水从那双温顺的蓝眼睛里流出。斯托克是个美丽的Omega，如果走在街上，会很吸引alpha们的目光。  
随着时间的流逝，斯托克变得越来越顺从，或许这是Omega应该遭受的也说不定，他惊讶于这种想法竟然源于自己的脑海。如果他没有遇到亨利·欧文，而是在毕业以后经历了一场包办婚姻，大概也会发生类似的事，大多数Omega的归宿不过是伴侣或玩物，有的人因为读书而渴望爱情，却被不由自主的婚姻折磨。  
可以思考这个问题的时间不多了，这几天的下午茶他都在不知不觉中加了更多的糖，这是Omega的天性，身体在为即将到来的热潮期储存能量。  
亨利·欧文在夜色已深的时候出现，他有条不紊地换好睡衣，柑橘的香气引诱他走向卧室，他的Omega到了热潮期。当时对Omega有这样一种教育，好人家的Omega，就算在热潮期，也得忍过一个白天，入夜以后还只能在卧室里索求alpha的爱抚。亨利·欧文向来不把这种古怪的规矩当回事，这等于是对热潮期的Omega的刻意折磨，然而斯托克肯定记得，就算上次热潮期他被玩得彻底，在这次热潮期开始的时候，他也是记得，一定要在卧室。  
空气中的柑橘味甜到发腻，亨利·欧文看到趴在床上的Omega未着寸缕，皮肤泛起粉红色。alpha穿过的几件衣服被堆在床上，Omega的整张脸都埋了进去，他的臀部无意识地抬高，透明的液体源源不断地从臀缝中溢出，打湿了大腿内测，在床单上洇出一块。  
“布拉姆？”亨利·欧文试探地说着，开始释放信息素。他的Omega简直像掐破皮的葡萄，完全无法阻止汁水的流淌。  
斯托克转过脸，几缕汗湿的头发贴在绯红的脸颊，他张了张嘴，说不出完整的单词，每个音节最后总会化作呻吟。亨利·欧文勉强能听明白，对方是在抱怨，也是在撒娇，自己为什么不早点过来抚慰他。  
亨利·欧文以甜蜜的语气回复道，“你不是说，但愿永远不要再见我。”，一边后退一步，作势要开门。  
泪水从斯托克的眼眶往下淌，“我想要，救我……”他的身体不忘在床单上磨蹭，理智已经暂时远离了他，他现在满脑子只有让alpha填满他，减轻他的痛苦。  
“你会爱我吗？”亨利·欧文楞了一下，他没想到自己脱口而出的是这个问题。  
“我会！”斯托克的手指往穴口摸索，哪怕当着alpha的面，他也忍不住抚摸自己，手指伸进穴口，胡乱搅动出“咕啾”的水声。“我会……会”，他带着哭腔重复着，他的目光停留在亨利·欧文的腰部往下一点，睡衣的布料被撑起，那里就是他想要的，他迫切想要的。  
亨利·欧文大步走到床边，靠着床头半躺，拉开衣带。斯托克立刻爬过去，乖巧又淫靡地伸出舌头。却被对方兴奋的声音制止，“不，用下面含住”，对方意味深长地说，“布拉姆已经够湿了。”  
得到指示的斯托克，急不可耐地挪成合适的姿势，掰开自己的臀瓣，想含住那根挺立的性器，他的臀部沾满了淫液，滑溜溜的，而且，他并不是能很好地控制自己的身体，这让他哭得睫毛上挂满了泪水。亨利·欧文只得抓住斯托克的胳膊，自己也腰胯用力。  
终于，当斯托克把alpha的性器整根吞入，快感从敏感点爆发蔓延全身的时候，他差点没有力气支持自己的上半身，alpha顺势用胳膊圈住他，将他按在自己的性器上，开始粗鲁地动作。  
斯托克迎合着他的alpha，他的腰在摇摆，肠壁收紧榨取更多的欢愉。亨利·欧文埋头，用牙齿与舌头轮番凌虐Omega充血的乳尖，同时他的性器用力磨蹭Omega的敏感点。Omega发出淫荡的高亢呻吟，肠壁痉挛着挽留性器的每一次抽插，他觉得自己就要融化在这里了，两人的信息素气味都如此浓烈，他的头脑更加昏沉。  
泪水与汗水糊了Omega满脸，他仰头，用断断续续的声音求alpha再用力些。对于这些哀求，亨利·欧文当然会满足，他纵情地享用着斯托克毫无保留的接纳，这种时候Omega的整个身心是完完全全属于他的，Omega的呼吸也是属于他的，他们互相给予彼此最欢愉的刺激，他喜欢吻斯托克美丽的蓝眼睛，尽管这双眼睛已经因为猛烈的欲望而失焦。  
“你真是……淫荡得让人吃惊。”亨利·欧文稍微调整姿势，性器狂乱地撞向Omega生殖腔入口，他的手指伸向Omega立起的性器，就着顶端溢出的液体摩挲，忽然轻轻弹了一下。Omega的身体软得像一块慕斯蛋糕，在生殖腔入口被探入的时候，他的手指突然发力，往空气中虚抓着什么，想要紧紧攥住，他的性器释放出白浊，可是没有就此结束，又一股液体喷出，溅在两人身上，床单也湿透。  
斯托克又哭又笑，眼神迷离，“我是…淫荡的……”，很可能他一点也不能控制自己说出什么，Omega在热潮期都是这样，在高潮之后，他的肠壁又一次剧烈地痉挛，直到alpha的精液涌出，喂饱他空虚的生殖腔。斯托克不再害怕alpha的结，Alpha一定会成结，热潮期还有好几天，他要的是更多，直到他的生殖腔被精液填满，婴儿会在里面静悄悄长大。  
但是，瞬间有什么东西在他混沌的意识里一闪而过，几个空荡荡的抑制剂瓶子扔在地上，鲜血从他的双腿之间流出，可是alpha又在哪里，alpha站在他面前，面无表情地看着他。或许alpha不在那里，为什么会不在，他得回到都柏林，回到相逢的那片荒野。  
突然，亨利·欧文发现怀中的Omega开始挣扎，还吐出一句异常清楚的话，简直不像在热潮期，  
“我的宝宝死了。”斯托克无力地挣扎着，想从alpha的结上逃开，逃得远远的。  
Alpha没有放开手，而是更加紧紧搂住了斯托克，吻了吻对方柔软的红色头发。  
“……小女孩，黑色的头发。”斯托克的话语又支离破碎起来，“我会给她喂牛奶。”他不再啜泣，“你怎么不在。”  
亨利·欧文没有回答，他只是尽可能地爱抚着Omega。对于落在额头上的吻，Omega并不会回报以拥抱，这一切又是为什么呢。  
斯托克沉默了一会儿，渐渐安静了，欢愉的感觉重新充盈他的全身，他以认真的声音重复道，“我会爱你。”  
“我也会，我哪儿都不去。”  
（未完待续）  
（关于身高，现实中亨利·欧文爵士身高不明，本文设定两人身高类似。）


End file.
